All things grow, all things grow
by Kami no Qraz
Summary: ¿Cómo explicar su relación con Derek? Esa era la gran pregunta. En un principio no podían estar en la misma habitación sin gruñirse o decirse comentarios sarcásticos ¿Cuándo eso cambio a conversaciones en medio de la noche, susurradas en espera que solo el otro las oyera? ¿Cuándo los mensajes a las cuatro de la mañana para hacerle saber al otro que tuvo una pesadilla se
1. Chapter 1

Stiles no podía dormir, cuando lo hacía sus sueños se infestaban de pensamientos oscuros, recuerdos de gritos, dolor y el aroma de la sangre.

No es como si esperara algo diferente, después de todo, tener a un demonio milenario en tú interior no era algo que se superara fácilmente.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados y los ojos le ardían por la luz del ordenador, pero no se iba a rendir, permanecer despierto era su prioridad, buscar algo nuevo, aprender algo que no sabía… investigar nuevas cosas para la manada.

No se dio cuenta de cuando la conciencia se escapó de sus manos.

El olor fue lo primero sintió, nauseabundo y extrañamente familiar. Abrió lentamente los ojos, con miedo a lo que vería.

Aquello que temía se vio confirmados al encontrarse una pila de cuerpos frente suyo.

Los ojos de todos fijados en él, como si lo estuvieran juzgando, reclamándole el hecho de que los hubiera asesinado. Sus manos se alzaron como reflejo, tenía sangre sus dedos, secándose y dejando ese color marrón-rojizo a su piel.

Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos, él no pudo haber hecho eso, habían derrotado a esa cosa, se supone que nunca tendría que ver a ninguno de sus amigos heridos otra vez.

De repente sintió un movimiento a su espalda, y su cuerpo reacciono solo; realmente no quería hacerlo.

Lo último que vio antes de despertar fueron los ojos de su padre perdiendo la vida poco a poco.

Despertó cubierto en sudor y temblando, sintiendo aun el corazón latiente de su padre en la palma de su mano. No quería llorar, en realidad no quería hacerlo, ya lo había hecho suficiente al momento de derrotar al Nogitsune, sin embargo las pequeñas gotas saladas ya estaban comenzando a caer de sus ojos.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, solo esperaba que Scott estuviera despierto a esa hora.

Debería haber prestado atención a quien le estaba mandando el mensaje.

Derek no dormía.

Al menos no hasta que el cansancio era tanto que sabía no soñaría con nada.

Las pesadillas estaban presentes desde el momento en que Kate tomo la decisión de quemar a su familia para acabar con ellos. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara nunca se irían.

Casi siempre sus sueños comenzaban bien, la casa llena de toda la manada, los niños corriendo y riendo, una parrillada familiar donde todos conversaban y convivían. Sin embargo de un momento a otro todos lo volteaban a ver, acercándose lentamente. Es ahí en donde comienza la pesadilla.

Los reclamos, los gritos de dolor e ira, las duras palabras de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de su familia.

Después de eso es la nada, el vació seguro que siente en el pecho al recordar.

Ahora está solo.

Esa noche no deseaba dormir, estaba sentado en la cama, con un libro abierto entre sus manos mientras intentaba concentrarse en descifrar las líneas del mismo. Llevaba tres días sin dormir y todo el cansancio mental y físico de los mismos le estaba comenzando a pasar factura.

La inconciencia estaba a punto de golearlo cuando escucho el celular sonar.

Era la canción más ruidosa que tenía, y ese tono le pertenecía a la persona más escandalosa conocida por él. Pensó en ignorarla, en simplemente dejar que sonara y continuar con su lectura.

Sin embargo, el miedo lo invadió, tal vez Stiles y él aun no estuvieran en los mejores términos, pero aun recordaba la mirada perdida del adolecente cuando por fin volvió en sí. Ese tipo de remordimiento lo conocía, y lo conocía bien.

Tomo su celular y abrió el mensaje.

 _De: Stiles_

 _¿Estas despierto Scott? Las pesadillas están atacando de nuevo, no quiero ser una molestia, pero espero que puedas llamarme._

Se quedó viendo unos segundos el celular, claramente el mensaje no era para él. Cerró el celular e intento alejar sus pensamientos del contenido, Stiles acababa de sobrevivir una experiencia traumática, era obvio que tuviera pesadillas. Sin embargo ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la derrota de ese demonio y aún no lograba superarlo.

Agarro el celular de nuevo, no entendía muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo, y no veía la lógica detrás de ese acto, pero tenía que contestar ese mensaje.

No fue hasta que vio el mensaje de enviado que se dio cuenta que el número no era el de Scott. Maldijo en voz baja, claro, se lo tenía que enviar a Derek, el universo lo odiaba mucho.

O más bien era su culpa, a todos sus demás contactos los tenía guardados bajos sus nombres reales y no sus apodos, al único que tenía bajo apodo era a Derek, era imposible resistirse a eso, ese pequeño acto de rebeldía que no podía mostrar frente al alfa.

Su sarta de insultos mentales fue interrumpida cuando sintió el celular vibrar.

Por lo que parecía el Sourwolf había contestado a su mensaje.

Lo abrió esperando encontrarse con la típica frase fría o sarcástica del alfa.

 _ **De: Derek**_

 _ **Las pesadillas son normales, en especial después de un suceso traumático, todos podemos llegar a tenerlas.**_

Había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, no era la cosa más confortante del mundo, pero ¿Que podía esperar de un hombre lobo con tantas trabas emocionales como Derek?

Al recuperarse de su sorpresa pensó en enviarle un comentario sarcástico o una broma relacionada con eso, termino tipeando:

 _¿Incluso tú?_

La respuesta no tardo demasiado en llegar.

 **De: Derek**

 **Si.**

No supo cómo manejar eso, la muestra de confianza implícita en esa pequeña palabra. Quiso contestar, cualquier cosa, sin embargo las palabras no venían a su cabeza. Dejo el celular a un lado de la cama y tomo su laptop de nuevo, hacer un poco más de investigación en temas sobrenaturales le ayudaría a aclarar la cabeza.

Paso toda la noche vagando de página en página, buscando los resultando más creíbles y soltando pequeñas risitas al encontrarse con información que él sabía falsa.

La mañana no lo tomo por sorpresa, así que se metió en la ducha y se cambió rápidamente para ir a la escuela. Tomo su mochila, las llaves del Jeep y bajo a la cocina.

Su padre aún no había despertado, así que lo más probable era que tuviera que tomar algo de las sobras de la comida y meterlas en el microondas. Ese día no tenía ganas de cocinar, aunque dándole un segundo pensamiento, no quería que su padre terminara comiendo en una de las tantas cadenas de comida rápida.

Saco uno de los sartenes y lo coloco en una de las parrillas de la estufa.

Termino de leer el libro antes de que el sol saliera por completo, por un momento pensó en leerlo de nuevo, para pasar el tiempo, sin embargo un pequeño gruñido en su estómago lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Con pasos pesados se dirigió a la cocina del departamento, esperaba que alguno de los lugares de comida rápida aun estuviera abierto, o si no mínimo la tienda 24-7 cerca del piso. Llegando tomo uno de los tantos menús que tenía en el refrigerador y agarro el teléfono.

Veinte minutos después se sentaba frente al televisor con un contenedor de comida china y unos palillos.

Los eventos de la noche pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, no es que quisiera prestarles especial atención, sin embargo aún no lograba olvidarlos.

Derek siempre había visto a Stiles como el débil de la manada, la razón por la cual no lograban mantener un orden, continuamente hablando, permanentemente en movimiento, constantemente haciendo cosas excéntricas. Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo comenzó a notar otras cosas.

Cuando había un problema relacionado con investigación, con búsqueda, con desarrollo, con estrategia toda la manada corría en búsqueda del hiperactivo adolecente. No importaba si se encontraban en peligro inminente, ellos se dirigirían a buscar a Stiles. Y Stiles nunca los decepcionaría, siempre encontraba la debilidad de la creatura contra la que estaban luchando; en ocasiones arriesgando su propia vida, su seguridad, para mantenerlos a ellos a salvo.

No es algo que dijera normalmente, pero realmente agradecía eso del hiperactivo adolecente, él era la única persona confiable en la manada, el único que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar no importando quien pidiera auxilió. Soltó un suspiro, en esos momentos en el que el sueño pesaba sobre sus hombros siempre tedia a reflexionar sobre las cosas más estúpidas.

Levantándose término de masticar la última porción de la comida, con pasos lentos se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, solo deteniéndose un momento en la cocina para tirar el envase vacío de la comida.

Extrañamente, el pensamiento de tener a alguien en quien confiar con asuntos de la manada le trajo una inesperada paz.

Al llegar a la escuela las cosas estaban en paz dentro de su cabeza, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba despierto no le había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a la respuesta del Alfa, claro que no ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Solo fue cosa de una vez, no es como si fuera una enorme muestra de confianza, solo una respuesta a un idiota mensaje en medio de la noche.

Camino hasta su casillero, lo más probable era que los demás ya estuvieran en sus respectivos salones, así que no tenía preocupación alguna por encontrárselos en los pasillos. Pero como el universo lo odiaba todos estaban esperándolo en su casillero.

Stiles quería a sus amigos, claro que sí, moriría por ellos en cualquier día, diablos, hasta había matado por ellos…. Pero en ocasiones realmente lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo, que lo dejaran respirar y ser él mismo por lo menos unos cuantos minutos, sin tener que estar preocupándose por situaciones de vida o muerte.

Disminuyo su paso, no desvió su dirección, sabía que lo más probable era que ya lo hubieran escuchado y no deseaba explicarles a todos por que los estaba evitando. En cuanto estuvo en el campo de vista de los demás el silencio cayó en el pasillo.

Llego hasta su casillero y los saludo a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de todo el problema con el Nogitsune la mayor parte de sus amigos no sabía cómo tratarlo. Recibió sonrisas aliviadas de parte de Isaac, Érica y Boyd, una mirada calculadora por parte de Lydia y extrañamente Jackson, pero la persona que esperaba ver sonriéndole con esa típica expresión boba en el rostro lo esperaba con una expresión solemne.

-Stiles, necesitamos hablar contigo – nunca esas palabras le habían dado tanto miedo.

Scott había llamado a una reunión, y como siempre su casa término siendo el lugar en donde todos los adolescentes se juntaban, no es que se quejara, aun conservaba su estatus de alfa pero la mayoría de las personas en la manada preferían pretender que tomaban las órdenes de Scott.

No entendía muy bien porque habían llamado la reunión, según sabía ningún peligro inminente amenazaba la ciudad y no había ningún problema con los entrenamientos, sin olvidar que esa noche no era de películas.

Escucho como llegaban todos, los sonidos de los vehículos de cada uno resonando en sus oídos, parecía que todos fueran apresurados, como si algo o alguien los estuviera persiguiendo.

Abrió su puerta para dejarlos pasar esperando que como siempre entraran demandando comida o se tiraran en el primer espacio vacío que encontraran.

Sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al ver como todos entraban con la cabeza baja, evitando su mirada y caminado con lentitud.

El último en llegar fue Stiles y desde que bajo del jeep Derek sintió más que olio la ansiedad que exudaba el chico. De inmediato todas sus defensas se levantaron, si el adolecente se sentía ansioso debía haber una nueva amenaza en la ciudad, algo tan peligroso que causaría una reacción fuerte por parte del hiperactivo joven.

Igual que los demás Stiles paso a su lado, sin levantar la cabeza; apestando a miedo y ansiedad.

En cuanto cerró la puerta el ambiente dentro de la casa se volvió más pesado. Camino hasta llegar al sillón que había reclamado como suyo, y se dejó caer pesadamente en él, como si fuera una señal los demás hicieron lo mismo, ocupando por completo el espacio de la sala.

El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que creía posible, nadie parecía saber exactamente la razón por la cual esa reunión se llamó. Derek estaba a punto de preguntar por la situación cuando Scott lo cortó.

-Sé que quieren saber por qué estamos aquí – comenzó – esto es algo que no tenía planeado hacer, pero la situación lo demanda – Derek estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la voz alegre y jovial de Scott, por ende le sorprendió el tono frio que utilizo al decir esas palabras – Stiles, la situación con el Noguitsune nos hizo daño a todos, sé que tienes miedo, que no nos quieres dañar - conforme las palabras salían de su boca Stiles se iba haciendo más pequeño en el lugar en donde estaba sentado – pero la manada necesita sanar de ese episodio, y teniéndote junto a nosotros lo está haciendo complicado –

Derek no escucho lo que Stiles contesto, o lo que continuo diciendo el Alfa verdadero, en su mente estaba atascado el pensamiento de que Scott quería que Stiles ya no pasara tiempo con la manada, de que Scott quería dejar solo a Stiles en esos momentos.

Se suponía que ellos dos eran mejores amigos, que se comprendían y se apoyarían sin importar lo que pasara.

Parecía que eso había acabado.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento Stiles salió de la casa, solo supo que el adolecente ya no se encontraba ahí y que los demás lo observaban con rostros inseguros.

-Ustedes son unos idiotas – fue todo lo que les dijo antes de tomar su chamarra, las llaves del camaro y salir a toda velocidad del loft.

Se lo esperaba, en verdad que lo hacía, todos necesitaban curarse y entendía las razones por las cuales no podía estar con ellos. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que su pecho doliera como nunca, que el aire se tardara más de lo normal en llegar a sus pulmones, que los ojos se llenaran de esas pesadas gotas de agua salada. Pero no iba a llorar, ya no, tuvo suficiente, debía mantenerse fuerte porque ya no había nadie que lo hiciera por él.

Llego a su casa y dejo caer la mochila en uno de los sillones, tenía que preparar la comida para su padre. Camino hasta la cocina y se quedó unos minutos viendo la puerta del refrigerador.

Hasta ese momento la realización lo golpeo, si la manada quería que se alejara de ellos, eso significaba que no había nadie con quien hablar en la escuela, con quien pasar el tiempo o tan siquiera llamar cuando se encontrara en problemas.

Inhalo profundamente y dejo que la idea se hundiera en su subconsciente, no era como si necesitara mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que iba a estar solo por un tiempo. Ya lo había estado. Los primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre, solo estaba él, nadie más; su padre se la pasaba la mayor parte de la noche y el día en la comisaria, siempre buscando nuevas excusas para tardarse en volver a casa. En esos momentos Stiles era una pequeña chispa de energía inagotable y una boca tan grande que nadie podía aguantar estar con él por más de unos pocos minutos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas volverían a lo mismo después de tantos años?

Dejo que su cabeza se recargara contra la puerta del refrigerador, estaba cansado, y lo único que su cuerpo pedía a gritos en ese momento era que lo dejara dormir, pero Stiles sabía mejor, así que tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde abrió la puerta del refrigerador y comenzó a sacar las cosas para hacer la cena.

No entendía la razón por la cual le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Scott hubiera sido la persona que le pidiera a Stiles que se saliera de la manada, no, eso sí lo entendía, se suponía que esos dos eran hermanos, si no en sangre en todo lo demás, entonces ¿qué es lo que pensaba Scott cuando le pidió eso al otro adolecente? ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando con esas palabras?

Apretó con mayor fuerza el volante, la parte racional de su cerebro sabía que todos necesitaban tiempo para sanar, para ir lamiéndose sus heridas y no terminar en las gargantas de los otros. Pero la parte irracional de su cerebro (que extrañamente sonaba como Peter) le repetía una y otra vez que Stiles no podría con todo, que necesitaría ayuda.

Y eso era lo que más le extrañaba, se suponía que como un lobo nacido su parte tanto humana como lupina debía tomar el lugar junto a la manada, en vez de eso ambas estaban en constante conflicto, en ocasiones era su parte lupina la que lo urgía a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Stiles, en otros momentos era la parte humana la que quería asegurarse que el adolecente se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, ¿en qué momento había dejado que Stiles se transformara en parte de su círculo más cercano? Se supone que se odiaban, que no debían de estar una misma habitación a menos que quisieran causar caos.

Pero sin darse cuenta y al igual que la mayor parte de los demás, Derek también estaba comenzando a depender de Stiles. En pequeñas cantidades, y solo en ocasiones específicas, pero esa dependencia se encontraba ahí.

Tomo el camino más largo de vuelta al Loft, esperaba que los demás ya hubiera despejado el espacio, o al menos que solo Isaac o Erica o Boyd se encontraran el lugar, realmente no quería encontrarse con Jackson, Lydia o Scott en esos momentos.

Cuando entro lo único que podía escuchar era el rítmico latir del corazón de Isaac, y el olor a carne asándose en la estufa. Agradecía enormemente el momento en el cual Stiles le enseño a cocinar a su beta.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí, acercándose a la mesa y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos. No necesitaban hablar, Derek podía sentir la ansiedad de Isaac, casi como una fuente de agua sucia y contaminada que llenaba todo el loft con su esencia.

-Dilo ahora Isaac, estas poniéndome más nervioso de lo usual – medio gruño en voz alta.

El beta se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, sin embargo vio cómo se quedaba estático y como bajaba lentamente la mano que tenía alzada. Sin embargo no se volteo de inmediato, solo se quedó ahí, en silencio, apestando a tristeza, ansiedad y miedo.

Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Isaac por fin se volteo. La mirada que este le dedico lo dejo sin aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanto dolor en esos ojos.

-Derek, se lo que dijo Scott, pero yo no quiero alejarme de Stiles, no quiero dejarlo solo – _no quiero que este solo_ quedo sin decirse, pero no era necesario, ambos lo sabían – Scott es el alfa verdadero, y sé que hasta tú lo obedeces, pero _tú_ eres mi alfa, así que te pido permiso para poder continuar interactuando con Stiles ¿me dejaras? – la última palabra además de una pregunta sonaba como un reto, un desafío apenas velado.

Sonrió

-Como si algo que yo dijera te pudiera detener de hablar con él – contesto y no quiso interpretar el alivio que sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras del rubio chico.

Pronto dos nuevos latidos se dejaron escuchar y la esencia de sus otros dos betas inundó por completo el lugar.

-Por lo que parece la plática fue bien – comento Erica entrando en la habitación

\- ¿Cómo querías que fuera? – Comenzó Boyd tomando asiento al lado derecho de Derek – Nadie quiere hacerle caso a McCall, lo que quiere hacer es una tontería ¿dejar solo a Stiles después de una experiencia como esa? No va a pasar – continuo, volteándolos a ver a todos – al menos no de nuestra parte –

\- Es lo que no logro entender, esos dos han sido como hermanos, siempre juntos y de repente porque uno fue poseído por una creatura sobrenatural, y debo decir sobre lo cual no tuvo control, el otro lo abandona – Erica estaba aún de pie, caminando con rapidez por la cocina y moviendo las manos por todos lados.

Después de eso ya no escucho mucho, lo que se necesitaba decir estaba dicho, Stiles no se quedaría solo, ellos se encargarían de eso.

Cuando la cena estuvo preparada y enfriándose en la cocina volvió a su habitación.

El cansancio le pesaba como nada lo había hecho, pero no se podía permitir dormir, no aun. Las pesadillas acechaban por las esquinas y las cosas que no quería ver se repetían una y otra vez cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se sentó frente a su computadora y dejo su mente divagar por unos instantes, abrió Facebook, Tumblr, Pinterest, Wikipedia, todo aquello que lo mantuviera entretenido, que lo mantuvier O.

Dormir aun no era una opción, no, no lo era, no importaba que tan cansado estuviera o que tanto le pesaran los parpados.

Tomo su celular, iba a enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Scott cuando recordó.

Ya no podía hacerlo.

Dejo que su mano cayera pesadamente contra su pierna, y una risa histérica escapo de sus labios, si, ya no tenía a quien llamarle en esos momentos.

Decidió abrir un nuevo mensaje aun así, tenía que sacar todo lo que lleva dentro, o si no explotaría.

 _¿Sabes? En ocasiones me hubiera gustado no mezclarme con lo sobrenatural, haber llevado la vida de un adolecente normal, preocuparme solo por los escándalos que se arman día a día en la escuela, por la persona que quiero, por si llevare a alguien al baile o cosas por el estilo. Pero termine en ello y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sí, hay mucho dolor, el suficiente para una vida o más, pero sé que no podría dejar a Scott solo, sé que no podría darle la espalda. ¿Está mal estar enojado con él porque no le importo nada de esto y él si me la dio a mí?_

Estaba a punto de borrar el mensaje cuando sin querer su dedo presiono la opción de contactos.

Más tarde, cuando se preguntara porque lo hizo, culparía a la falta de sueño, al mal clima o a lo que fuera, pero no aceptaría que tenía la mínima esperanza de que Derek contestara su mensaje.

El tono de mensaje lo sorprendió, los betas ya llevaban rato dormidos y él estaba leyendo cómodamente un libro en su habitación. Se levantó con lentitud y tomo su celular del escritorio otro mensaje de Stiles.

Cuando lo abrió y leyó la primera oración se quedó congelado.

Eso no se lo esperaba, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Conforme iba leyendo el peso en su pecho se iba haciendo cada vez más obvio.

Stiles tenía razón, tenía tanta razón, debería de estar preocupándose por esas cosas en vez de estar siendo rechazado por todos sus amigos, en vez de tener problemas para dormir que lo hacían enviarle mensajes a Derek a altas horas de la madrugada.

Por un momento pensó en no responder, en dejar esos conceptos abstractos y dolorosos solos, en no pensar en la pregunta que al final le hacía. Pero mientras más releía esas palabras sabía que no podía dejarlo así.

Tal vez no fuera bueno hablando en persona con los demás.

Pero podía ofrecer un algo de consuelo, aunque fuera de aquella manera.

Abrió un nuevo mensaje.

 **De: Derek**

 **No, no está mal que te sientas así, no está mal que estés enojado y que quieras gritar, llorar, molestarte con el mundo. Tampoco está de ninguna forma mal desear en ocasiones no haber entrado a este mundo, no haber entrado en contacto con lo sobrenatural, no arriesgar la vida solo porque sí.**

El tiempo de respuesta fue lo que más le llamo la atención, solo hace unos pocos minutos había presionado enviar, y ahora la respuesta del extraño alfa estaba en sus manos.

Releyó el mensaje varias veces, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él.

 _Yo:_

 _Pero, él es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, la persona en la cual más confió._

Escribió en automático, y solo hasta que había presionado enviar se dio cuenta de que tan diferentes eran las cosas. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que dejo de confiar así en Scott?

 **De: Derek**

 **El hecho de que sea tú mejor amigo, tú hermano no quiere decir que no te puedes sentir lastimado.**

 _Yo:_

 _Pero no debería sentirme así, comprendo porque lo hace_

 **De: Derek**

 **Lo comprendes, pero eso no quiere decir que te debas sentir bien con respecto a eso**

 _Yo:_

 _Wow Sourwolf, quien pensaría que serias tan bueno en estas cosas_

El siguiente mensaje se tardó más en llegar, y por unos instantes temió haber dicho algo que realmente hubiera molestado a Derek.

 **De: Derek**

 **No, no lo soy, tú simplemente eres muy sencillo de complacer, descansa Stiles, lo necesitas.**

Dejo caer el celular en la cama, no se dio cuenta de cuando se había movido. En cierta manera Derek tenía razón, estaba bien sentirse traicionado, herido, molesto por que Scott no lo apoyo de la misma forma en la cual él lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, pero seguía sintiéndose incomodo al pensar en estar molesto con su hermano.

Soltó un suspiro.

Mejor era ver si por esa noche las pesadillas no llegaban.

 _Yo:_

 _Tú también necesitas descansar Sourwolf, vete a dormir._

Presiono enviar y dejo el celular en su mesilla de noche.

Si esa noche las pesadillas no lo atacaron debió ser por el cansancio, porque el universo ya le debía una, o porque los planetas se alinearon para eso.

No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que aunque sus demás amigos no le hablaran en ese momento Derek le contesto ese último mensaje.

Al otro día el cansancio se le estaba comenzando a notar, y lo sabía.

En el desayuno Boyd le comento que mejor dejaran el entrenamiento de ese día para otro momento, e Isaac le sirvió el doble de ración de panqueques, Erica incluso tuvo la decencia de comportarse mientras desayunaban y no hizo ningún comentario impropio.

Por lo que parecía la noche anterior el tono de Stiles si los despertó.

-Se lo que todos están pensando – comento con la boca casi llena de Panqueque – y si, anoche Stiles me mandó un mensaje, y si, lo conteste, no, no les diré de que se trataba, si desean saberlo pregúntenle a él –

En cuanto termino de hablar los tres betas comenzaron a hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-No, ya les dije, no les diré de que se trataban esos mensajes, si quieren saberlo verán a Stiles hoy en la escuela, pregúntenle ustedes mismos – termino de comer y llevo su plato al lavadero.

No entendía muy bien la razón, pero deseaba que el hiperactivo adolecente conservara un poco de su intimidad para sí mismo. Después de todos esos mensajes habían sido enviados a él por una razón.

Aun no lograba averiguar cuál, pero debía haber alguna.

Al siguiente día se comenzó a preparar mentalmente para soportar vivir en una escuela en donde tendría que ver a todos sus amigos, pero ninguno de estos le hablara. Se levantó con pereza y se estiro un poco. El cansancio de las noches anteriores aún estaba presente, pero gracias a esa buena noche de sueño las cosas no se sentían tan pesadas.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo con lentitud, todavía tenía tiempo y quería disfrutar lo más posible de esos pequeños momentos de placer.

Recargo su cabeza contra la pared de la ducha, y simplemente se quedó ahí.

Después de algún tiempo y cuando su piel comenzó a arder decidió que ya era momento de salir, llego a su cuarto, tomo su ropa y se vistió con parsimonia.

No tenía demasiada hambre, así que solo tomo sus llaves, la chamarra que tanto amaba y se dirigió rápidamente a su jeep.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que haría en la escuela.

No renunciaría a Lacrosse, tal vez en un principio solo hubiera entrado por Scott, pero conforme entrenaban (no importaba que en los partidos el estuviera en las bancas) le iba agarrando el sabor al deporte y no deseaba tener que renunciar a el solo porque ahora nadie lo necesitaba ahí.

Pronto llego a la escuela, estaciono el jeep y tomo sus cosas de la cajuela. Faltaba tiempo para que empezaran las clases y el estacionamiento estaba vació en esos momentos, así que camino despacio, el clima estaba bien esa mañana, no hacía calor ni frio y un suave viento soplaba por el lugar y el olor a verano se estaba comenzando a filtrar por todas partes.

Llego al salón en donde debía tomar sus clases ese día y se dejó caer pesadamente en la esquina más alejada del mismo, realmente no quería armar un escándalo, así que mejor evitar confortamientos directos con la manada.

El aula comenzó a llenarse, poco a poco sus compañeros entraban; en ocasiones se le quedaban viendo raro, después de todo lo más normal era que se sentara siempre al lado de Scott, pero en la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera le dirigían una mirada.

Y fue en ese instante en el cual llegaron los primeros integrantes de la manada.

Bajo instintivamente la mirada.

Había muchas cosas que podía soportar, la gran mayoría de ella relacionadas con dolor físico o con algún tipo de forma de tortura, pero ver a sus amigos ignorarlo, hacer como si no estuviera vivo, eso no creía poder aguantarlo.

Sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar como una silla a su lado era arrastrada y una persona se sentaba en ella. Por un momento creyó que probablemente era uno de los tantos alumnos de la clase.

-¿Qué acaso no me saludaras Stiles? – Pregunto una voz que conocía demasiado bien – no, no, no, estás perdiendo tú toque Stilinski – no quería voltear y encontrarse con los ojos de Erica, no deseaba ver lo que había en ellos o tan siquiera que es lo que tenía pensado al sentarse ahí, si bien sabía que Scott les prohibió terminantemente hablarle – dioses Stiles, enserio estás perdiendo tus modales – se acercó y levanto su rostro – Buenos días – le dijo.

Intento por todos los medios evitar su mirada, no deseaba encontrarse con esos ojos que había aprendido a conocer tan bien. Sin embargo ella no se lo permitió, en cuanto bajaba su mirada ella hacia lo mismo con todo su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Erica – contesto con renuencia.

-Eso es, ves, no te costó nada de trabajo – se sentó a un lado de él y dejo sus cosas en la mesa.

-Erica ¿qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto, algo asustado, se suponía que ninguno de ellos se podían acercar a él.

\- pues que parece Stilinski, me estoy sentando contigo, aunque se me hace extraño que te hayas movido de tú lugar común – le respondió ella, moviendo sus manos para poder tomar las de él – pero bueno, no te culpo, después de todo a quien le gustaría estar al lado de un amigo que te dio la espalda –

Esas palabras realmente no se las esperaba.

-Erica… - comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio entrar una nueva mata de pelo rubio al salón.

-Isaac, ven acá – le grito Erica al chico, viendo como este sonreía en cuanto los ubicaba,

-buenos días – les saludo, sentándose justo al lado de Stiles.

Y él no podía hacer nada, porque ambos estaban ahí, tratándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aún confiaran en él, como si realmente fueran sus amigos.

Intento creérselo por un momento, pero el pánico crecía en su pecho con cada momento que pasaba, no quería terminar más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. Por un instante pensó en levantarse, en dejarlos ahí y salir corriendo.

-Vamos Stiles, sé que estas afectado, pero esperaba algo mejor que esto – escucho a su amiga decirle.

-¿Mejor que? – le cuestiono él.

-Mejor que tú en ese estado semicatatonico, me molesta eso – ella volvió a tomar su mano y la sostuvo frente a sus labios – eres más fuerte de lo que pareces Stiles, no dejes que esas palabras que te dijo ayer el idiota de Scott te afecten – beso su mano – porque no importa lo que pase, Derek, Isaac, Boyd y yo vamos a estar contigo, tú eres manada – le dijo.

Y vaya que si eso casi no lo hace llorar ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía así por después de todo lo sucedido?

-Erica tiene razón Stiles – tomo la mano que estaba disponible e hizo lo mismo que la rubia – tú eres parte de nuestra manada, eres importante y no importa lo que diga Scott, si bien él es el alfa de la manada completa nosotros preferimos tomar ordenes de Derek – le guiño el ojo.

No iba a llorar en medio del salón, simplemente no iba a hacerlo.

Cuando sus betas llegaron de nuevo al loft ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar cómo les había ido en el día, los tres apestaban a Stiles.

-Asumo que las cosas fueron bien – les dijo, aun sin voltear a verlos.

-Bien es solo una forma de decirlo – le contesto Isaac, poniéndose a su lado.

\- Scott estaba molesto con nosotros, no entendía por qué desobedecimos sus órdenes – continuo Erica – estuvo a punto de cambiar enfrente de casi toda la escuela por eso – si ella estaba sonriendo complacida por el poco control de su alfa nadie diría nada.

-Stiles no quiso venir con nosotros por eso – Boyd de un momento a otro estaba al lado contrario de Isaac, comenzando a cortar los vegetales – quisimos insistir, pero puede llegar a ser muy terco cuando quiere –

Derek se quedó en silencio, no le sorprendía la molestia de Scott, después de todo sus betas estaban desafiando órdenes directas, pero de eso a tener un enojo lo suficientemente grande como para casi cambiar enfrente de tantas personas… Se suponía que Stiles le había enseñado mejor control que ese.

El loft cayó lentamente un silencio apacible, los adolescentes ocupados con las preparaciones de la comida y Derek perdido en sus pensamientos.

Porque había mucho que pensar, desde el momento en el cual había entrado en Bacon Hills siempre pensó que las cosas iban a ir de la peor forma posible, que iba a terminar muriendo de la misma manera que su hermana, que su familia lo hizo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, un año después, viendo como sus betas preparaban la comida para todos, sentado en un lugar que era de su propiedad, con una manada estable y con personas que eran importantes para él.

Soltó un suspiro, no entendía la necesidad de Scott de alejar a Stiles.

Si hubiera sido porque era humano, porque era susceptible, porque no quería que toda la basura con la que trataban constantemente lo arruinara, entonces lo hubiera entendido, incluso hubiera ayudado al otro alfa. Pero no, no fue por nada de eso, fue por algo que Stiles no pudo controlar, algo que si hubiera sido al revés el hiperactivo adolecente no hubiera dudado dos veces en darle una nueva oportunidad al otro.

-Está servido – escucha decir a Erica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pronto los cuatro están sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía.

Cuando terminaron los tres adolescentes limpiaron la mesa y lavaron los trastes, despidiéndose de su alfa, después de todo esa noche era de escuela y no podían pasarla en el loft como lo hacían en los fines de semana.

En cuanto se encontró solo se dirigió a su habitación, se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y pasó una mano por su rostro.

Necesitaba descansar, lo sabía.

Si continuaba con aquel ritmo en algún momento la manada lo notaría y comenzarían las preguntas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera.

Se preguntó por un instante si tal vez esa noche lograría dormir por más de dos horas sin que sus pesadillas lo despertaran.

Paso la tarde leyendo en su cama, encontrando de nuevo ese gusto por los libros de terror que tenía olvidados desde la muerte de Laura, si su vida era un drama de lo sobrenatural, pero había algo diferente en leer como las cosas le pasaban a diferentes personas.

Cuando menos acordó ya era más de media noche y el seguía pegado a las palabras de King, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pasaba la página, estaba en el clímax del libro, justo en la parte más espeluznante cuando su celular sonó.

El no salto, y mucho menos se cayó de la cama por eso, claro que no, veía a diario cosas mucho peores que las descritas por King.

Cuando por fin pudo estabilizar su respiración discernió el tono que provenía de su celular, Stiles, de nuevo.

Con rapidez tomo el celular en espera de ver un nuevo mensaje dirigido a Scott o alguien más en la manada.

 _De: Stiles._

 _Tú les dijiste a los demás que podían hablar conmigo?_

No le sorprendía que aún le costara trabajo aceptar que los demás aun querían estar con él después de todo lo que les paso, frunció un poco el ceño, esperaba que eso cambiara pronto.

 **Yo:**

 **No, fueron ellos los que decidieron que iban a hablar contigo sin importar lo que dijera Scott.**

Presiono el botón de enviar, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando segundos después su teléfono sonó de nuevo abrió el mensaje sorprendido.

 _De: Stiles_

 _Enserio?_

Fue todo lo que decía y el simple hecho de que de entre todas las personas Stiles tuviera que preguntar eso era lo que más le dolía.

 **Yo:**

 **Stiles, tú eres el que ha salvado nuestras vidas en más ocasiones de las que podemos pensar, a ti recurren cuando se sienten solos, o cuando necesitan hablar con una persona que saben que los escuchara** , **no me sorprende que hayan desobedecido una orden directa del alfa para poder hablar contigo.**

Escribió el mensaje varias veces, intentando decirle todas las cosas que sabía necesitaba escuchar, lo borro en más de diez ocasiones y por momentos pensaba no enviarlo.

Sin embargo y cerca del amanecer se armó de valor y presiono el botón antes de que otra cosa lo detuviera, lo más probable es que Stiles estuviera dormido para ese momento.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño su teléfono sonó una última vez. No se molestó en tomarlo, no esperaba que nadie le contestara e ignoro por completo el tono, no quería pensar en lo que el adolescente le contesto.

Esa mañana durmió cuatro horas y no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

Decir que aquel mensaje le sorprendió era decir poco.

No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte del alfa, pero parece que en los últimos días no hacía más que eso, sorprenderlo de todas las formas posibles.

Dejo que las palabras entraran en su cerebro, que se hicieran camino, para poder decir que las había entendido, que no estaba soñando todo eso. Se apretó la mano y reviso varias veces sus dedos para ver si no tenía un apéndice de más.

Cuando termino con esos pequeños rituales volvió a leer el mensaje.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso.

Pensó en dejarlo así, sin contestación podría negar que lo había visto, podría decir que no le había llegado ningún mensaje.

Sin embargo algo lo detenía, no entendía muy bien que era, pero realmente necesitaba contestar eso y hacerlo con honestidad.

Abrió un mensaje nuevo.

Y se quedó viendo a la pantalla por varios minutos, completamente en blanco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien lo había dejado sin palabras.

Cerró el editor de mensajes y se dejó caer en la cama, hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Dejando escapar un enorme suspiro, no entendía muy bien que es lo que sucedía entre Derek y él, hasta hace unos cuantos días no se hablaban a menos que fuera en las reuniones de la manada y en ocasiones ni siquiera ahí.

Pero justo en esos momentos en donde nadie parecía estar de su lado Derek comenzaba a prestarle atención.

Por un instante temió que solo fuera pena, que para Derek él solo fuera un acto de caridad.

Pero sabía que eso no era necesariamente cierto, de entre todas las personas que conocía el menos probable de llevar a cabo un acto solo por sentir pena por alguien era exactamente el alfa mayor de Bacon Hills.

Abrió de nuevo el mensaje y lo releyó por enésima vez.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac siempre lo buscaban eso no podía negarlo, parecían gravitar hacia él de la misma manera de la cual lo hacían con Derek.

Dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo y abrió de nuevo el editor de textos, ya casi amanecía, faltaban pocos minutos para que su alarma sonara y aun no contestaba el mensaje.

Por fin se decidió, y escribió lo más rápido que sus dedos se lo permitían, no quería arrepentirse y deseaba mucho menos darse cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo.

Presiono enviar en cuanto termino, no lo releyó, no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente lo hizo.

En cuanto término aquella acción se arrepintió de inmediato, solo esperaba que Derek no se burlara de él.

Pronto sonó su alarma, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Por lo que parecía era momento de empezar el día.

Cuando varias horas después se levantó, descansado por fin recordó que en la madrugada le llego un nuevo mensaje de Stiles.

Lentamente tomo el teléfono, no estaba muy seguro si quería ver la respuesta que le había dado el adolescente a su último mensaje. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer aquellas palabras.

 _De: Stiles._

 _Eso no te molesta? Tú eres su alfa, a ti es a quien deberían de recurrir para esas cosas. Además solo lo hacen porque saben que aunque quisiera nunca podría hacer algo contra ellos._

 _Los quiero demasiado, pero no les digas no queremos que se les suba a la cabeza._

 _Y si para ellos soy esa persona, entonces, tú lo eres para mí?_

Se quedó perplejo.

Realmente no esperaba ese nivel de confianza viniendo de Stiles, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Apretó un poco más el celular en su mano, sus sentimientos se movían por todas partes dentro de su pecho; intento controlarlos, al menos uno.

Fallo miserablemente.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y releyó el mensaje.

Una y otra vez.

Las palabras seguían sin entrar por completo a su cabeza, más bien, lo habían hecho, pero no las racionalizaba, no lograba explicarlas, no les encontraba sentido.

Apretó el celular en su mano.

Dejar que otra persona confiara en él, que se abriera por completo, que dejara que Derek guardara sus secretos, confesiones. Compartir cosas que otros no sabrían.

Era una responsabilidad que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Sin embargo, con cada instante que pasaba la idea se anclaba más en su mente, poder ayudar al adolescente con sus problemas, compartir la carga pesada que parecía estar siempre en los hombros de Stiles.

Miro de nuevo el celular y repaso aquellas palabras por enésima vez.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, tal vez no fuera el más indicado para eso, no tenía experiencia en ayudar a los demás. Parecía que cada vez que lo intentaban las cosas terminaban peor para la persona que se lo pedía. Ya fuera de una forma u otra terminaba arruinando la vida para todos.

Los pensamientos daban vueltas como locos en su cabeza, no sabía que responder, e inclusive dejo el celular en la cama cuando salió de la habitación.

Cuando ya era más de medio día fue cuando tomo su decisión, no sabía si era la correcta, pero lo haría de todas formas. Porque entendía lo que era necesitar de alguien y no saber en quien poder confiar.

 **Yo:**

 **Si tú me dejas lo seré.**

Su corazón se aceleró, esperaba poder ayudar a ese adolecente tan problemático, darle aunque sea un pedazo de refugio al cual pudiera volver cuando las cosas se pusieran mal y cuando no supiera que hacer.

El teléfono vibro en su mano a los pocos segundos.

 _De: Stiles_

 _Entonces tenemos un trato Sourwolf._

Sonrió.

El día se perfilaba para ser uno bueno.

No se había encontrado a nadie de la manada y las clases iban con lentitud, una detrás de la otra.

Ya iba a ser tiempo de que salieran a receso y lo esperaba con ansias.

Esperaba encontrarse con Isaac o con Erica por alguno de los pasillos.

Quería hablar con ellos, abrazarlos, tener ese contacto físico que el día anterior compartieron, era algo que estaba deseando casi desde que llego a la escuela.

Cuando la campana sonó tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió al pasillo a la mayor velocidad que le permitieron los demás estudiantes.

Al salir del salón se sorprendió al encontrarse a todos los estudiantes dirigiendo sus pasos a la cafetería, los pasillos estaban tan llenos que no podías reconocer a una persona de la otra ni aunque quisieras.

Sintió como sus ánimos se desinflaban. Por lo que parecía ese día iba a tener que pasarla solo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su camino a la cafetería cuando de un momento a otro fue jalado al interior de un salón.

Por un instante tuvo miedo.

Pero en cuanto estuvo en el interior del mismo pudo reconocer la risa de Erica y la voz de Boyd.

-No entiendo porque lo jalaron – fue lo que escucho.

-¿Por qué hablarle si podemos atraerlo a nosotros de esta manera? – contesto la chica, pegándose a su cuerpo y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Se relajó de inmediato y sonrío un poco, esos dos parecían no estar de acuerdo en nada, pero tenían una relación más fuerte de la que muchos podían llegar a imaginar.

-Suéltalo Erica – de pronto Isaac estaba al lado de ellos.

-¿Por qué debería? – Cuestiono la nombrada con una sonrisa maliciosa – es suave y huele rico – remarco su comentario pasando lentamente su nariz por su cuello.

-porque lo haces sentir incomodo – respondió inmediatamente Isaac.

-Eso no es verdad – contrarresto Erica.

-que si –

-que no –

-si –

-no –

Stiles simplemente se quedó callado, viéndolos discutir y sonriendo como lunático, esas personas aún eran sus amigos, aun querían pasar tiempo con él sin importar lo que hubiera pasado.

-Mejor vamos a almorzar, se nos acabara el tiempo y después ambos se estarán quejando de que no comieron nada – Boyd, la voz de la razón como siempre.

-Buen punto – contesto Isaac y comenzaron a moverse hasta estar sentados alrededor de uno de los pupitres.

-Hoy Derek nos preparó la comida, dijo que no quería que anduviéramos comiendo la chatarra de la cafetería más de lo que deberíamos – comento con una sonrisa Erica mientras sacaba varios contenedores de su mochila.

De pronto el salón se llenó del delicioso olor de la comida y en segundos los cuatro estaban comiendo como si de una manada de salvajes se tratara.

Stiles no se dio cuenta en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, pero no tuvo ni un solo pensamiento relacionado con el Noguitsune.

Más que olerlos los escucho llegar.

Erica e Isaac eran muy ruidosos y en la mayor parte de las ocasiones Boyd intentaba mantenernos bajo control. Sin embargo ahora los tres venían silenciosos mientras escuchaban con atención una voz que él conocía muy bien.

No esperaba que en solo un día los betas lograran convencer a Stiles de ir al loft, pero parecía que los había infravalorado.

-Les digo, si quieren llegar a entrar a comic con tienen que hacer fila mínimo tres días antes y haber comprado los boletos con meses de anticipación, pero vale la pena, vaya que vale la pena – fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se abriera la puerta y todos entraran como si el lugar les perteneciera.

Las sonrisas y la forma en la cual todos estaban parados juntos, como si pertenecieran.

Se movió a la cocina, no quería interrumpir la conversación que estaban teniendo, parecían muy entretenidos en ella.

Poco tiempo después el latido de un corazón se acercó a la cocina. Sin embargo se quedó en la parte de afuera, esperando a ser invitado, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba, porque podía sentir el olor de ansiedad que provenía de Stiles y eso es lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina en un impulso y se encontró con la cara asustada del adolecente en el otro lado.

-Sabes que podías haber pasado ¿verdad? – le pregunto mientras volvía a sus deberes, tenía cuatro adolescentes hambrientos que alimentar y esperaba que los otros tres aparecieran pronto por la puerta.

-Si – le dijo Stiles inseguro mientras entraba a la cocina, observándolo todo con ojos inteligentes e intuitivos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, no pesado como antes le había sucedido con los otros, Derek se dedicó a preparar los distintos tipos de comida que sabía los betas preferían y a observar a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado, si vas a estar en la cocina ayuda – salió un poco más rudo de lo que quería, y no volteo a ver al adolecente. Sin embargo unos segundos después un segundo par de manos estaba sosteniendo el colador de la pasta.

Pronto ambos se establecieron en un ritmo cómodo, trabajando en silencio y compartiendo pequeños toques, cosas que los demás no notaría pero que para ellos eran como un ancla, recordándoles que estaban ahí, en la realidad, que no había nada en la obscuridad.

Unos minutos después la comida estaba terminada.

-Ve sacando los platos y dile a los betas que más vale que la mesa este puesta – Ya solo faltaba lavar los trastes que se usaron en la preparación de la comida, y sabía que todos los adolescentes odiaban hacerlo.

Unos segundos después escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse y cerrarse.

En cuanto supo que estaba solo Derek dejo escapar un suspiro, sabía que las cosas con Stiles estarían un poco tensas, pero no esperaba el silencio.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo y Erica estaba parada ahí, viéndolo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Vamos Alfa, ya todos los demás están sentados, solo te estamos esperando a ti – se acercó a él y tomo su mano rápidamente – te luciste con la comida, de entre todas las cosas que pudiste haber preparado tenías que tomar las favoritas de todos, incluyendo la de Stiles he de decir y hacerlas para hacernos sentir mejor – sonrío y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sonrío y se dejó guiar al comedor, antes de entrar ya escuchaba las risas tranquilas y los cuchicheos divertidos de su manada.

Perdió tanto cuando Kate incendio su casa, su familia, su dignidad, su forma de ver el mundo, sus razones de vivir, todo se fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de tan siquiera intentar agarrarlo. Por eso en momentos le daba miedo estar así con su nueva manada.

Los adolescentes eran tan cambiantes, en un momento podían estar ahí con él, sonriéndole y viéndolo como si hubiera colgando la luna, para el siguiente solo darle la espalda y no voltear a verlo jamás.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y tomo sus cubiertos, pensar en esas cosas no le hacía bien. Se dejó arrullar por el sonido de las voces de sus betas y del humano, riéndose como si no hubiera mañana por una tontería que hizo Stiles en la mañana.

-Derek – salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Stiles dirigida a él - ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros? – le cuestiono, viéndolo con algo de inseguridad, temiendo una respuesta negativa.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar y casi se le cae la comida de la cuchara. No esperaba que le hablaran. Volteo a ver sus betas y estos le miraban divertidos, intentando no reírse de su cara de terror.

Trago lo que traía en la boca.

-¿A dónde? – no le gustaba hacer que las personas repitieran las cosas, pero realmente no escucho lo que Stiles le había dicho. El adolecente sonrío tímidamente antes de contestarle.

-Vamos a ir a ver la nueva película de Star Trek, y nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos – la mirada tímida continuaba ahí, junto con un deje de vulnerabilidad al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Su mirada recorrió la mesa y noto que sus betas tenían la misma expresión, y olían tanto a ganas, a cariño, inconfundiblemente a familia. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y solo pudo asentir.

Las sonrisas que recibió a cambio valían un poco de incomodidad.

Esa noche, mientras entraba a su casa los eventos del día se repasaban una y otra vez en su mente.

No solo paso gran parte de su día con Isaac, Erica y Boyd, también lo hizo con Derek, hasta el punto en que el alfa los acompaño a ver la nueva película de Star Trek al cine (cosa que antes no se había imaginado). Sonrío un poco, el rostro de Derek al ver la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba en la entrada no tenía precio.

El resto de la tarde se la paso riéndose, disfrutando del día como hace tanto que no lo hacía.

Llego a su casa cansado, como hace tanto que no lo hacía, el cansancio que sentía era muy diferente al que había sentido en las últimas semanas. Sus mejillas se sentían trabadas y fatigadas de tanto sonreír, sus brazos estaban exhaustos de los movimientos a los que los sometido durante el día.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan libre, que no se daba tiempo para relajarse, para ser solo un adolecente más. Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco.

Ellos ya no eran adolescentes normales.

Lo dejaron de ser en cuanto decidieron unirse a la comunidad supernatural que pululaba por Beacon Hills.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, que hacía él saliendo con aquellas personas, les había hecho tanto daño, los había golpeado, _los había intentado matar;_ por amor a todo lo sacro.

Sin embargo, ellos pasaron el día con él.

Le sonrieron, lo abrazaron, lo tomaron como uno de ellos, como uno más. No hicieron diferencia, _lo perdonaron._

No sabía si él podía hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al loft el sentimiento de tranquilidad que había ido en aumento durante el día casi hacía estallar su pecho.

Su manada estaba más unida que nunca.

Sus betas le hacían caso y prestaban atención a sus consejos.

Ninguna amenaza supernatural se escondía entre las sombras.

Por primera vez en años él se podía relajar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Se dejó caer pesadamente el sillón mientras veía como Erica intentaba convencer a Isaac de la posible relación que podía existir entre Spock, Kirk y McCoy. Sonrió un poco, por la forma en la cual el más joven de su manada la estaba escuchando supo que pronto iba a haber otra persona que proclamara el amor infinito entre esos personajes.

Saco su teléfono y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que ya llevaba medio mensaje explicándole a Stiles la extraña obsesión que tenía Erica con esos personajes.

Se quedó congelado un segundo antes de cerrar el mensaje.

Si, habían dicho que podían confiar el uno en el otro, y dejaron en claro que son personas importantes el uno para el otro, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que tanto podían hablar por esos mensajes.

Hasta ese momento los únicos mensajes que se habían enviado el uno al otro fueron en momentos de estrés emocional. Nunca solo por hacerlo, no solo por mandar un comentario o una broma.

Cerró los ojos.

No sabía si era buena idea, pero desde la tarde la necesidad de hacer a Stiles reír, sonreír, relajarse con ellos había sido algo que no lograba controlar.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo sus betas lo miraban con la misma expresión.

-Deberías hacerlo – la voz de Isaac lo saco de su ensimismamiento, dirigió su mirada al rubio chico y se encontró con un rostro preocupado – si, Stiles se divirtió hoy con nosotros – comenzó mientras se acercaba a él, tomaba su celular y abría de nuevo el editor de textos - pero no sabemos que jugadas le hará su mente cuando llegue a su casa y este solo de nuevo –

-¿Quién dice que le iba a mandar un mensaje a Stiles? – cuestiono, algo molesto de que sus cachorros lo pudieran leer con tanta facilidad.

-Nosotros – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Con una sonrisa y un suspiro volvió su vista de nuevo al mensaje en blanco, no sabía cómo comenzar.

Estaba acostado en su cama cuando el mensaje llego.

Durante un momento el pánico recorrió su cuerpo.

Tal vez algo les hubiera sucedido, un accidente, un nuevo monstro, algo que les pudiera haber hecho daño, algo que él no podía controlar.

Abrió el mensaje y casi se desmaya de alivio al ver las palabras en su pantalla.

 **De Derek:**

 **Por lo que parece pronto habrá otra persona que crea que McCoy, Spock y Kirk deban estar juntos.**

Se quedó viendo a las palabras en la pantalla y una risa histérica comenzó a formarse en su estómago. Solo era un mensaje más, un mensaje que se podían enviar entre amigos, algo cotidiano.

Su risa escapo de los labios cerrados.

Solo le estaba haciendo saber las tonterías que los demás hacían mientras él no estaba ahí. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su almohada de nuevo, en esta ocasión con una sonrisa y un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

Pensó en la mejor forma de responder a aquel mensaje.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales se quedó viendo el celular, en espera de que Stiles respondiera el mensaje rápidamente, cuando vio que eso no pasaba decidió que tal vez el adolescente se había quedado dormido o algo parecido.

Dejo su celular en la mesa de la sala y se encamino a donde los betas estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de un trío entre los tres personajes principales de la película de Star Trek.

Esa noche Derek se la pasó riéndose de las tonterías que Erica decía para poder defender su punto, y preocupándose un poco sobre el estado mental de Isaac, ya que poco tiempo después comenzó a apoyar a Erica con sus argumentos.

Sin embargo, su mirada siempre se dirigía donde se encontraba su celular en espera de que la pantalla se encendiera y que comenzara a tocar el timbre que conocía tan bien.

Paso la mayor parte de la noche, y no fue hasta que los betas estuvieron dormidos que se decidió a ver su celular, tal vez el mensaje no se hubiera enviado.

Se sorprendió al ver que en realidad ya le había llegado un mensaje y que lo había hecho desde al menos dos horas antes.

Con rapidez tomo el celular, estaba a punto de abrir el mensaje cuando escucho el latido del corazón de una persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo, no importaba lo que pasara, en este momento tenía que proteger a sus betas, ellos confiaban en él de tal manera que ya no temían quedarse dormidos en su proximidad, había ganado su confianza a base de sangre y lágrimas, no los defraudaría ni aunque eso le costara la vida.

Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta, siempre procurando mantener sus pasos lo más controlados posibles, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la misma cuando percibió la esencia.

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Sin embargo, ya sabía quién estaba a fuera de su loft, en espera de ser invitado para entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – susurro con enojo.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, Derek, no pueden continuar con esto – fue lo que escucho desde la parte de afuera – No es justo para ninguno de ustedes, y lo sé, pero no pueden continuar desafiando mi autoridad de esa manera –

-Scott, no sé si lo olvidas, pero sigo siendo un alfa, no importa que te haya cedido la mayor parte de las responsabilidades, mi estatus es el mismo que el tuyo –

-Derek, lo que están haciendo está fracturando la relación de la manada, nos está volviendo débiles –

No creyó que en algún momento escucharía aquellas palabras por parte de Scott. De entre todas las posibles que pudo haber elegido aquellas eran las que más temía. Porque solo podían significar una cosa…

Scott se estaba perdiendo.

-Derek, ábreme la puerta, este no es un asunto que podamos discutir con una puerta de por medio – por un momento pensó en ignorarlo, en ir a su cuarto y encerrarse a contestar el mensaje que le había enviado Stiles, pero sabía que el joven alfa no respondería bien a eso.

Con reticencia abrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos rojos de Scott.

-Contrólate McCall, estas entrando a mi territorio – le advirtió.

Cuando Scott ya estaba sentado en la sala y ambos estaban frente a frente por fin tuvo tiempo de revisar el mensaje que le había enviado Stiles.

 _De Stiles:_

 _Erica tiene argumentos muy convincentes, y vamos, si en la serie original Spock amaba a Jim solo por ser él, ahora en los reboots hay espacio para más amor_

Sonrió y dejo que su mirada viajara a los ojos del otro alfa.

-No importa lo que digas Scott, nosotros estaremos ahí para Stiles –


	2. I was in love with the place in my mind

Poco a poco las semas fueron pasando, y él tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar en contacto de nuevo con las personas, a tener amigos que estuvieran ahí, siempre, en cada momento del día.

Sin embargo, por las noches las cosas eran diferentes, las pesadillas lo acorralaban, lo encerraban en mundos terribles, y la única forma de escape era el insomnio.

Pero esas noches comenzaron a cambiar.

 **De Derek:**

 **No importa lo que tú y Erica digan, el profesor X y magneto no está enamorados el uno del otro**

 _Yo_

 _Eso es lo que quieres creer, vamos, si hasta Eric se casó con una mujer muy parecida a su mejor amigo._

 **De Derek:**

 **Admito que Magda tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a Charles, pero eso no quiere decir que subconscientemente Erick tenga un deseo reprimido por él**

 _Yo_

 _Si tomamos en cuenta lo que paso con Apocalipsis, como literalmente se volvió contra él solo por salvar a Charles, entonces podemos suponer que al menos siente algo más que amistad por el hombre discapacitado._

Esas conversaciones iban por horas, hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, siempre que Stiles despertaba de una pesadilla sabía que podía hablar con Derek, mandarle un mensaje a cualquier hora o momento del día.

No entendía por qué Derek le contestaba si no se habían llevado bien hasta después de lo que paso con el Noguitsune.

Sin embargo estaba agradecido, muy agradecido de tener a una persona que estuviera ahí para él. No entendía las razones, pero no lo cuestionaría, lo necesitaba demasiado en ese momento como para preguntarse por qué seguía hablándole a pesar de todo.

 **De Derek:**

 **Lo que digas Stiles, creo que es momento de que vas a dormir, lo necesitas, mañana tienen clases y Erica dice que probablemente Harris les vaya a hacer un examen sorpresa, inténtalo, al menos por esta noche.**

Releyó el mensaje varias veces, no sabía cómo, pero Derek parecía saber en qué momento ambos necesitaban un descanso.

Dejo el celular sobre la mesa de noche, y se quedó viendo al techo durante un buen rato.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas.

Scott.

Dioses, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara aún le seguía doliendo el hecho de que su mejor amigo no hubiera luchado aunque fuera un poco más por él.

Tantas cosas que habían pasado y aun así al primer gran problema que tenía que enfrentar Scott huye.

Paso una mano por su rostro.

No era el mejor momento para estar pensando en eso.

Si, muchas cosas cambiaron, y aún no podía dormir por las noches, pero ahora había cuatro personas dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Como sabía que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ellos.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue sobre calidez y una extraña sensación de pertenencia.

 _De Stiles:_

 _La próxima vez que tus betas me acompañen a comprar la comida recuérdame traer correas, no sé qué estaba pensando como para traerlos sin una al supermercado._

Sonrió al mensaje, después de algunos meses de convivencia entre todos ellos las cosas se estaban desarrollando de mejor manera de la que hubiera esperado.

 **Yo:**

 **Tú fuiste el que decidió llevarlos en vez de hacerles escribir la lista de la comida, además, lo más probable es que solo Erica e Isaac anden corriendo por la tienda, llevándote cosas para que las compres.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Y como sabe que no puedo resistirme a su mirada de cachorro apaleado Isaac se aprovecha de mí!_

 **Yo:**

 **Stiles, estas pagando con mi tarjeta.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _El hecho de que esté pagando con tú tarjeta no quiere decir que no me duela gastar dinero de más._

 **Yo:**

 **Stiles, hemos gastado más dinero en las salidas al cine que tenemos entre todos que en la lista de las compras.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Tus betas están haciendo un desastre en la isla de los dulces, necesito ir a ver que no los maten, o peor que nos veten de esta tienda, es la única en donde encuentro todas las cosas raras que me piden._

 **Yo:**

 **Solo tengan cuidado al volver.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Siempre Sourwolf._

No sabía si estar nervioso, si ponerse en guardia siempre esperando a que un nuevo peligro comenzara a acechar desde la obscuridad. Si debía dormir con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado para que nadie le hiciera daño a su manada.

Soltó un suspiro.

No podía perderlos a ellos también.

Media hora después escucho el sonido del jeep, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca las voces de los adolescentes discutiendo sobre lo que compraron y que comida les haría esa noche Stiles.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que vio su rostro reflejado en una de las ventanas.

Aún había mucho que discutir, mucho que arreglar…

Pero mientras los escuchaba subir las escaleras no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez todo estaría bien.

Tal vez ellos podían salir adelante.

Despertó con el corazón acelerado, los últimos vestigios de la pesadilla aún muy presentes en su mente.

Tomo el celular y de inmediato comenzó a escribir un mensaje

Segundos después su pantalla se ilumino.

 **De Derek:**

 **Cuenta tus dedos, son solo cinco Stiles, no estás en un sueño, no eres el Noguitsune, no estas poseído, eres Stiles Stilinski, estas en tú cama y todo está bien.**

 _Yo:_

 _Derek_

Siente que no puede respirar, como se va cerrando su garganta y los ojos le comienzan a arder.

No debería tener un ataque de pánico por algo tan estúpido como lo es una pesadilla.

Las ha tenido por tanto tiempo.

Intenta levantarse de la cama, luchar contra el terror que se va hundiendo en su pecho, que lo va llevando cada vez más abajo, lo va dejando más en el fondo, pero no puede. No puede, no puede, y no puede.

Porque se está ahogando.

Y entonces lo siente, una mano que lo está levantando, brazos que conoce, no sabe de dónde, pero los conoce.

-Estas bien Stiles, respira conmigo – una voz que escucha a diario – adentro, afuera, vamos Stiles, puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más –

Sintió como el pánico se iba esfumando, dejando solo una sensación de vacío que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que nadie viera las lágrimas traicioneras que bajaban por sus ojos.

-Stiles – permaneció con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver aquella mirada llena de pena que seguro lo estaba esperando detrás de sus parpados. – Stiles – repitió de nuevo aquella voz – abre los ojos Stiles, todo está bien –

Y esa frase le hizo abrir los ojos, porque no importaba que tanto lo intentara nada estaba bien.

-Derek – dijo el nombre en un susurro reverente.

-estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado –

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante algunos momentos, solo respirando, calmando la terrible adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – cuestiono Stiles, sin hacer amago a moverse.

-No me contestabas – fue todo lo que dijo Derek.

Después de ese episodio de pánico los dos se quedaron hablando un buen rato en la cama, solo hablando, diciéndose pequeños secretos, cosas que los demás no sabían.

Si durante todo ese tiempo Derek mantuvo su agarre firme sobre Stiles, y Stiles no dijo nada sobre eso, bueno, nadie tenía que saberlo.

 _De Stiles:_

 _Estoy casi seguro que Erica está construyendo un culto._

Dejo escapar un bufido.

Claro que Erica estaba construyendo un culto, y uno muy grande por lo que parecía.

 _De Stiles:_

 _No sé si estar preocupado, porque parece que Lydia está comenzándose a interesar en lo que dice Erica._

El aire se quedó atascado en su pecho.

Lydia.

Lydia estaba hablando con Erica.

Su manada estaba conviviendo con la manada de Scott.

 _De Stiles:_

 _Perdón, quiero decir que Lydia siempre está callando a Erica, diciéndole que las cosas no pueden ir de esa manera, que es realmente imposible que dos personajes se amen de esa manera, bla, bla, bla._

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, estaba bien.

Solo era la típica estupidez adolescente.

 _De Stiles:_

 _Estoy seguro de que no importa lo que pase a partir de ahora Erica será más famosa en la escuela que Lydia. Por cierto Sourwolf, que haces que no contestas mis mensajes?_

 **Yo:**

 **Estaba preparando la comida de la tarde.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Que? Pero si hoy le toca a Boyd cocinar!_

 **Yo:**

 **Me pidió de favor que lo hiciera yo, parece que quiere llevar a Erica y a Isaac a algún lugar especial.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Espera, como en una cita?_

 **Yo:**

 **Es lo que parece.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Ahora todo tiene sentido! Durante el último mes Isaac estuvo preguntándome mínimo tres veces por día si lo seguiría viendo de la misma manera si estuviera en una relación polígama. Erica estuvo pidiéndome investigar como una relación polígama podía llegar a ser exitosa._

 _Y Boyd, pues Boyd me dijo directamente que él amaba a Isaac y a Erica, que esperaba que no tuviera ningún problema con ello._

No logro detener la carcajada, eso sonaba tanto a sus betas que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

 _De Stiles:_

 _Entonces hoy seremos solo tú y yo Sourwolf_

 **Yo:**

 **Si, espero que te guste la pasta porque es lo único que se hacer sin quemar el loft.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Espera a que salga de la escuela y te ayudo con la cena, estoy seguro que aun quedo un poco del Rib eye que hicimos la semana pasada, eso con la pasta que vas a hacer quedaría perfecto._

No se dio cuenta cuando su vida se había vuelto tan doméstica, cuando esos mensajes se volvieron parte de su rutina.

Aspiro el aroma del loft.

Ahora olía a familia, a hogar, a un lugar en donde estaban seguros en todos los momentos.

 **Yo:**

 **Si Stiles, te espero.**

Siempre, hubiera querido agregar.

Todo había estado tan bien, las cosas estaban tranquilas en la ciudad, no había peligros acechando en cada esquina, aquellas terribles cosas que vivían en la oscuridad.

Debió haber sabido que no podía durar.

Corría por la reserva, con el sonido de su respiración como único acompañante.

La cosa que los ataco los tomo por sorpresa, paso demasiado tiempo entre la última amenaza que habían enfrentado y este nuevo ataque.

No estaban preparados.

Se detuvo enfrente de un árbol y recargo la frente en la corteza. Saco su celular del bolsillo y reviso los mensajes.

 **De Derek:**

 **DONDE ESTAS?**

Si no hubiera estado tan fuera de aliento habría sonreído, Derek siempre se preocupaba por él.

Como cambiaron las cosas en ese tiempo.

 _Yo:_

 _Estoy en la reserva, el minotauro aún sigue mi rastro, si tienen una idea de cómo detenerlo creo que este es el momento de aplicarla._

 **De Derek:**

 **Stiles, se supone que Isaac sería el señuelo, él es más rápido y fuerte que tú, esa cosa no debería estar detrás de ti.**

 _Yo:_

 _Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, planeamos algo para que al final el tiro siempre nos salga por la culata, en este momento concéntrense en continuar con el plan, intentare llevar a cabeza de toro al lugar de reunión_

 **De Derek:**

 **Stiles…. Solo ten cuidado si?**

Y eso le hacía tan feliz.

Esos pequeños gestos que le demostraban de Derek y los demás se preocupaban por su bienestar, por su salud física, emocional y psicológica.

Cerro el teléfono, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero por momentos era como si sintiera la presencia de aquel ser en las cercanías.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo.

No entendía como se guiaba por la reserva como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en ese lugar, pero en esos momentos eso le parecía. Corrió, corrió y corrió, sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que dirigirse.

Cuando vio a Erica en uno de los arboles supo que ere momento de detenerse, y lo hizo tan abruptamente que si no fuera por la extraña aura que lo rodeaba tal vez el minotauro habría chocado contra él.

Derek camino lentamente, deliberadamente imponiendo autoridad, con la espalda recta y los ojos clavados en la amenaza.

-¿Qué haces en mi territorio? – le cuestiono en un gruñido, dejando que su voz de alfa se colara en su tono.

La cosa no contesto.

-te lo preguntare una vez más – dijo Derek – si contestas tal vez te dejemos ir, sin rasguño alguno –

El minotauro continúo en silencio, preparándose para envestir contra ellos.

Stiles le dirigió una mirada desinteresada.

No entendía que paso, pero en el transcurso de la noche algo cambio, algo fundamental dentro de sí mismo.

Algo que lo unía más a la manada.

El alfa le lanzo una mirada significativa, como si estuviera buscando la confirmación de sus palabras.

Asintió.

-Bien, intente ser misericordioso, te di la oportunidad de explicarte ante mí, no la tomaste – le dio la espalda, haciendo que Stiles se girara con él – ahora cumpliré mi amenaza – con un movimiento de cabeza los betas ya tenían rodeado al minotauro, dejándolo encerrado en un círculo de ramas de olivo.

Pocos segundos después estas estaban en llamas, y se podían escuchar los terribles sonidos de una criatura poderosa al morir.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en su casa, acostado de nuevo en su cama comprendió que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

Ahora el realmente formaba parte de la manada.

Ahora él era el emisario de la manada Hale.

De entre todas las cosas que podían haber unido a la manada la que menos se esperaba que sucediera era esa.

La noche anterior las cosas se pusieron realmente peligrosas, y por momentos pensó que volvería a perderlo todo.

Pero había sido al revés.

Había ganado un emisario.

Siempre había sabido que Stiles tenía la posibilidad de hacer magia, lo podía oler en ocasiones, cuando estaba muy estresado, o cuando estaba tan cansado que no lograba mantenerse en pie. Había esperado el momento en que esa magia se manifestara.

No esperaba que cuando sucediera él se encontraría tan cerca de Stiles, y mucho menos sospecho que su magia estaría tan unida a su manada, a su tierra, a él mismo.

No sabía que pensar de eso.

Suspiro y tomo su teléfono.

 **Yo:**

 **Ahora ya no tienes excusas para faltar a las reuniones.**

 _De Stiles:_

 _Como si lo hubiera hecho de todas formas._

Sonrió, un poco más de entrenamiento y tal vez todo podría estar bien.

Aunque quisiera no lo hubiera podido evitar.

Tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Scott de nuevo, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar ese pedazo de su pasado.

Solo no espero que fuera tan pronto.

-Stiles – y como dolía escuchar aquella voz con un tono tan frío.

Después de tantos años de conocerse, de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, de las piyamadas, los secretos compartidos, las miradas traviesas, las aventuras y tonterías que hicieron desde que estaban pequeños, después de todo eso Scott le dirigía una mirada fría y una expresión de desdén.

-Que sucede alfa McCall – dos podían jugar ese juego.

Ese día iba a ir con Deaton, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a controlar sus poderes recién despertados.

No quería utilizarlos hasta que estuviera bien seguro de que podía controlarlos por completo, que no le haría daño a nadie. Que no repetiría el error del Noguitsune.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con Derek? –

Esa pregunta le sorprendió, más de lo que quería admitir.

-¿A qué se refiere? – cuestiono de vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que haces con Derek? ¿Lo estas controlando? – y vaya si eso no le dolió, ser acusado de estar controlando a una de las personas más fuertes que conocería en su vida.

-¿Y cómo según usted estoy controlando a mi alfa? –

-No lo sé, solo sé que en los últimos meses ninguno de ellos me han estado haciendo caso, no han acudido a ninguna de las reuniones obligatorias de la manda, no dejan que sus compañeros se acerquen a ti – Scott le dirigió una nueva mirada fría, en esta ocasión con un toque de poder de alfa. – Solo sé que desde que te sacamos de nuestra manada ellos ya no se acercan para nada a nosotros – termino.

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

¿Enserio nunca se dio cuenta que Scott era tan denso?

-Alfa McCall, con todo el respeto que le tengo en este momento – se acercó a él y se puso frente a frente, de tal manera que sus ojos estuvieran clavados en los del otro adolecente – vete a la mierda – y se alejó caminando.

O lo hubiera hecho si un muy enojado alfa no lo hubiera detenido.

-¿crees que puedes continuar con esta pequeña charada? ¿Crees que ellos no se darán cuenta de lo peligroso que eres? – Scott se acercó hasta hablarle en el oído – tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo peligroso que eres, tarde o temprano verán que lo que sucedió con tú madre y con Allison no fue un accidente –

Eso era un golpe bajo.

Uno que Scott había jurado nunca utilizar.

Ni siquiera cuando estuvieran tan enojados como para dejar de hablarse el uno al otro. Sintió la furia surgir por un instante, tan fuerte, tan grande, tan poderosa, que sabía que si la dejaba salir no podría retomar el control jamás.

Apretó sus manos, e intento soltarse de nuevo del agarre de Scott.

-Vamos Stiles, no crees realmente que ellos seguirán contigo ¿verdad? – con cada nueva palabra esa persona se le hacía menos parecida a su amigo, a la persona que estuvo con él por tanto tiempo, a quien lo apoyo en cada una de sus travesuras – tarde o temprano ellos te dejaran, como todos lo han hecho –

Y con esas palabras Scott se retiró.

Sin darse cuenta tomo su celular, y marco al último número al que había llamado.

Las formas a su alrededor comenzaban a desdibujarse. Y cada vez le costaba más respirar, sentía como el pánico se anidaba en su pecho.

-Stiles – si, Derek, necesitaba a Derek en ese momento – Stiles, ¿Qué sucede? –

Quería contestarle, contarle su encuentro con Scott.

Pero la obscuridad pudo más con él.

Stiles no le contestaba, y podía escuchar su respiración errática al otro lado de la línea; por un instante deseo poder escuchar el latido de su corazón de la misma manera, para saber si había algo más, si estaba en algún peligro.

-Stiles, Stiles, contesta –

No se dio cuenta de que estaba en camino a la escuela hasta que sintió el volante en sus manos y escucho el rugir del motor.

-Stiles, estaré ahí en poco tiempo – le prometió al chico, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso, y apretar el pie sobre el pedal.

Si mientras conducía rompió varias leyes de tráfico y casi termina atropellando a más de tres personas, bueno, tenía una excusa muy buena.

Cuando llego a la escuela lo primero que noto fue la esencia de Scott por todo el frente, como si hubiera marcado el lugar como su territorio. Lo siguiente fue el terrible sonido de la respiración agitada de Stiles, y por último el alterado ritmo de sus latidos.

Corrió hasta el adolecente y lentamente lo tomo en sus brazos, con el mayor cuidado del mundo paso uno de sus dedos por su rostro, quitando las lágrimas que ahí había.

-Ya estoy aquí Stiles – le susurro, apretando su agarre en aquel cuerpo, no entendía cómo era posible que sus betas no se encontraran ya en ese lugar, cuidando de su compañero herido.

Se levantó lentamente, jalando el peso completo de su emisario con él, sabía que dejarlo en la escuela no era una opción, no en el estado en que estaba. Con una última mirada hacía la escuela se dirigió a su auto, el jeep se podía quedar, más tarde le mandaría un mensaje a Isaac para que fuera por las llaves al loft.

Cuando recobro la conciencia lo primero que noto fue el peso cálido y conocido de una mano sobre su pecho, a continuación el olor a hogar y a seguridad invadió sus fosas nasales. Conocía ese olor, claro que sí, solo había una persona en todo el mundo que despedía ese olor.

Se acurruco más contra la figura conocida, necesitaba esos momentos de tranquilidad.

La siguiente vez que despertó fue por el sonido de voces ahogadas.

-No podíamos salir Derek, aunque lo intentáramos no podíamos hacerlo, era como si nos tuvieran atrapados – escucho a Erica decir en voz baja.

\- Lo intentamos, gritamos, pataleamos, y casi hacemos una escena en medio de la escuela, pero no lográbamos salir de ahí – continuo Isaac, con un tono desesperado y roto, como si con solo recordar el incidente tuviera que vivirlo todo de nuevo.

\- No me explico cómo paso, en un instante estábamos por salir para ir a recoger a Stiles, y al siguiente estábamos encerrados en la escuela – Boyd, siempre la voz de la razón - Sabes que no importa lo que dijera McCall, nosotros no dejaríamos a Stiles solo – y si eso no hizo que un nudo en la garganta se formara entonces nada lo haría. Aún tenía las palabras de Scott clavadas en el cerebro, aunque lo intentaba no lograba olvidarlas.

Escucho un suspiro, y de pronto Derek estaba frente a él.

-Stiles – él sabía que Derek sabía que había escuchado todo lo que los betas dijeron, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera sacudido, que aquellas palabras dieran vueltas en su cabeza como aves en su jaula. – Stiles – no quería voltear a ver a Derek, ver la mirada de pura lastima y melancolía que el mayor tendría en esos momentos.

Unos dedos que deslizaron por debajo de su mentón, y lo obligaron a encontrarse con los ojos cambiantes de su alfa.

-Stiles, quiero que escuches lo que te voy a decir – aquella no era la voz normal con la que le hablaba, aquella era la poderosa voz del alfa, la que hacía que le temblaran las piernas, la que le recordaba el poder dormido que yacía debajo de la piel de Derek – No importa lo que diga Scott, no importa como lo diga, o si te conoce desde hace más tiempo que nosotros – sus enormes manos estaban sosteniendo su rostro, acariciándolo lentamente – tú nos perteneces Stiles, nos perteneces, eres nuestro emisario, nuestro amigo, parte de nuestra manada – con cada nueva palabra el brillo rojo en los ojos de Derek se comenzaba a hacer más obvio, y él se sentía cada vez más atraído a esa increíble mirada.

Le debería molestar el tono posesivo con el que hablan de él, como si no hubiera duda alguna de que les pertenece. Sin embargo, nada de eso se le pasaba por la mente, porque ahora pertenecía a un lugar, ahora las personas lo querían alrededor, ahora por fin tenía un lugar en donde estaba seguro.

Después de unos instantes dejo que todo su peso se dejara caer por completo en el cuerpo de su alfa, no había nada que temer, ya no.

Estaba en casa.

Si durante esos momentos lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos, y él inútilmente intentaba ocultarlas de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor, bueno, nadie le diría nada, porque ellos también lo estaban intentando.

Cuando esa noche se quedó dormido fue en medio de cuerpos tibios que lo rodeaban y que lo protegían, como si fuera la cosa más preciada del universo, no pensó en las posibles pesadillas que lo acechaban en los oscuros rincones, solo dejo que su cuerpo se relajara y que el reconfortante calor de la manada lo envolviera.

Esa noche fue la primera en la que las pesadillas no llegaron.

Ver a su manada dormida, cómodos los unos con los otros, brindándose apoyo y cariño era algo de lo que Derek nunca se cansaría.

Tantas cosas pasaron, superaron, _sobrevivieron_ y ahora estaban ahí, juntos, como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo tibio de Stiles. Él era la razón por la cual habían terminado de unirse, era la parte faltante, lo que los iba a mantener juntos.

Aspiro, la combinación de olores del loft variaba cada vez que todos sus betas se encontraban juntos, sin embargo en ese instante lo único que llegaba a la cabeza de Derek era el olor a familia, a seguridad y amor.

Sonrió.

Apretujo más el cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo y lo sintió moverse; por un instante pensó que había despertado, y que le pediría que lo soltara, por alguna razón estúpida, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Stiles se movió, sí.

Quedo con su rostro escondido en la coyuntura del cuello de Derek, aspiro con fuerza y dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de satisfacción, unos segundos después su cuerpo quedó completamente laxo de nuevo.

Y fue en ese momento en donde Derek supo que estaba jodido.

El día siguiente fue algo que recordaría entre las brumas del sueño siempre, porque fue el inicio del gran cambio.

Al principio no lo noto, cuando despertó estaba apretado contra Derek, respirando el olor de su piel, cerró sus ojos durante un segundo, estaba cómodo. Podía sentir como los demás despertaban lentamente a su alrededor.

A medio día los cinco estaban sentados en la cocina, todos usando la ropa de Derek, comiendo cereal directo de la caja y bromeando sobre lo difícil que era masticarlo.

Durante ese tiempo Stiles noto que no importaba lo que pasara Derek siempre terminaba a su lado, siempre tocándose, de una forma u otra.

Un brazo sobre sus hombros, una mano en su rodilla, un suave toque en la mejilla, una mano que se iba infiltrando entre las suyas, no importaba la razón, ellos dos mantenían ese contacto en toda ocasión.

Para cuando la tarde llego los cinco estaban de nuevo en la sala, viendo viejas repeticiones de Hawaii five-0.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Scott? – pregunto de repente Isaac. De fondo se podían oír los tiroteos y las voces de los personajes de la televisión.

Stiles se tensó.

Scott había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo, la persona que lo protegía y lo quería como nadie, el hermano de otra madre que siempre quiso, durante un tiempo había sido lo único que necesitaba, si estaban juntos nada pasaría, todo estaría bien.

Y entonces Scott fue mordido.

Gracias a eso sus vidas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, todo cambio de una forma tan absoluta, que en ocasiones si se ponía a pensar demasiado en ello aun le dolía la cabeza.

-Si se les acerca de nuevo recibirá una advertencia, por el respeto que le tenemos al haber luchado con nosotros en tantas situaciones – la voz de Derek lo saco de sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en que momento termino envuelto en los brazos del alfa, pero estaba cómodo, estaba seguro, así que todo estaba bien – si después de esa advertencia el alfa McCall sigue amenazándolos de una forma u otra, entonces… - la sentencia quedo colgando en el aire, pero en esa habitación bañada por el sol todos la entendieron claramente.

Los volteo a ver a todos, uno por uno, estudiando sus rostros, no sabía que estaba esperando encontrar; pero en cada una de sus miradas solo vio determinación y una lealtad absoluta a su alfa.

Sonrió.

No lo notaría, pero a partir de ese momento su magia comenzaría a crecer exponencialmente, se iría haciendo más fuerte con cada momento que pasara cerca de su manada.

Volteo a ver su alfa al ultimó y noto la mirada fereal que este le dedicaba, una mirada que hablaba de muchas cosas, algunas no las entendió, aun no era tiempo; sin embargo una cosa quedo clara entre ellos, pasara lo que pasara se protegerían, lo harían incluso si eso significaba derramar sangre.

En los días que siguieron Derek tuvo que aprender a controlar mejor sus impulsos.

Nunca fue una persona que estuviera acostumbrada al contacto físico, a darlo o a recibirlo de nadie que no fuera parte de su manada.

Pero ahora cada vez que veía a Stiles tenía que reprimir la urgencia de ir y abrazarlo, de tomar su mano, de entrelazar sus dedos, de pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por el cabello que se veía tan suave, de acurrucarse con él en el sillón y dejar que los betas preparan la cena solo porque sí.

Había algunas cosas que podía permitirse, eran cosas que hacía con los demás, así que si las hacía con Stiles no había forma en que este sospechara de que algo estaba pasando con él.

Como pasar su nariz por el cuello de Stiles, o abrazarlo cuando estaba cerca de él, lo estaba marcando después de todo, de la misma manera que lo hacían los demás betas.

Pero en ocasione sospechaba que algunos de sus betas ya se estaban comenzando a oler algo, las miradas conspiradoras que le dirigía Erica, la sonrisa sabionda de Isaac, esos dos parecían conocerlo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Soltó un suspiro y recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, tantas cosas que los llevarían a estar en situaciones de vida o muerte, que los llevarían a los límites de sus capacidades.

En ocasiones realmente deseaba no haberles dado la mordida, haberlos dejado tener una adolescencia común.

No quería perder a ninguno de ellos.

De repente escucho como alguien abría la puerta del loft.

Se tensó de inmediato, no había escuchado a nadie subir, no notaba un latido y ninguna esencia llegaba a su nariz.

Escucho como pasos se acercaban a donde estaba.

Y vio con horror como una de sus peores pesadillas se volvía realidad.

 **De Derek:**

 **Ven al loft, de inmediato.**

 _Yo:_

 _Sucedió algo?_

Derek no contesto el último mensaje, y eso es lo que lo tenía conduciendo a más de ciento cincuenta.

Derek siempre contestaba sus mensajes, no importaba a qué hora llegaran, el alfa siempre los contestaba.

Cuando llego al loft espero encontrarlo total y completamente destruido, con rastros de sangre por todas partes, con enemigos muertos en el piso, o al menos algo parecido.

Sin embargo se encontró cara a cara con una persona que nunca espero conocer.

-Stiles, me imagino – le dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Si señora – contesto, porque no podía hacer nada más, conocía a aquella mujer, claro que sí, la vio cientos de veces en los periódicos, y recientemente en la habitación de Derek, en una de las fotografías de la familia.

La sala quedo en silencio, un silencio opresivo que hacía difícil respirar.

-Oh, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Talia Hale – la mujer le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y estiro su mano para apretar la suya.

Fue entonces cuando Stiles salió de su trance y se puso a buscar con la mirada a Derek.

Se lo encontró en el piso, con el teléfono en una mano y su mirada clavada en su madre.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Stiles estaba ahí, lo había escuchado llegar, y olio su esencia desde que bajo del Jeep.

Lo sintió moverse, ponerse a su lado, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y decirle una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que no estaba alucinando, que Talia Hale si estaba en su sala, viéndolo con una mezcla de preocupación y cariño.

No fue hasta que vio cómo su madre se acercaba a él que su cuerpo reacciono.

Se aventó hacia ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo, esperando encontrarse con un ser incorpóreo, solo un espíritu que estuviera en su loft. Sin embargo choco contra un cuerpo sólido y cálido, que si bien no tenía olor, estaba ahí, existía.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazado a su madre, ni cuando empezó a llorar, a pedirle perdón, solo tomo conciencia cuando se encontró en el sillón, acurrucado como cuando era niño, escuchando las historias que le contaban sus hermanos. Tantas cosas cambiaron. Volteo a ver a Stiles, quien estaba en la cocina, calentando un poco de agua para poder prepararles un té.

No sabía la razón por la cual le mando ese mensaje a Stiles.

Pero no se arrepentía, el adolescente siempre sabía qué hacer, no importaba la situación.

-Veo que te has conseguido una buena manada para ti – comento su madre, en un susurro, algo que estaba designado para solo ser escuchado entre ellos.

Su voz no había cambiado nada.

-Si – respondió, no confiando en su voz para decir otra cosa, aun no podía creer que a su lado se encontrara la persona que fue su alfa, su madre, su guardián.

Stiles entro en la sala cargando una bandeja con tres tazas de té, cada una oliendo de forma diferente.

-Bien, té de Jazmín para ti Derek, lo necesitas en este momento, para usted señora Hale una combinación de especias que ayudan a los nervios y para mí un clásico té de canela – les dijo mientras pasaba las tazas de mano en mano.

El loft quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos, en lo que los habitantes intentaban aparentar normalidad mientras tomaban las infusiones que Stiles les había dado.

-Ok, ya no puedo más con esto – como siempre el primero en romper la tensión era el hiperactivo adolescente – no sé cómo preguntarlo sin que suene mal, pero no podemos seguir ignorando el asunto – dejo la taza de té que traía ente manos en la mesa y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Derek antes de seguir hablando – Señora Hale, usted lleva muerta por lo menos 7 años, y para ese tiempo me parece que se conserva en muy buen estado – eso lo hizo sonreír sin querer, no importaba que tan serio fuera el asunto Stiles siempre le sacaba al menos un lado bueno a todo – a lo que me refiero mi querida señora, es ¿Cómo es posible que usted este aquí después de tanto tiempo? – le pregunto, dirigiéndole una de sus miradas más poderosas.

En ocasiones Derek se preguntaba si Stiles era consciente del poder que tenían sus miradas, podían calmar las aguas, agitarlas, hacer que todos entraran en desesperación o que el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera lentamente. En ocasiones eso le daba miedo, sentía que algún día alguien más se daría cuenta de ese poder, y lo aprovecharía, haría que el adolescente hiciera estallar en llamas al mundo. Por eso nunca le decía nada. Se conformaba con mirarlo, apreciar ese poder y saber que aún era salvaje que no estaba entrenado y nunca lo sería.

-eso es muy fácil de responder – contestó su madre, dejando de la misma manera su taza en la mesa – mi trabajo aquí está empezando, como te habrás dado cuenta emisario no soy exactamente una presencia física en este plano – con esas palabras la consistencia de la persona a su lado cambio, haciéndola casi plasmática – no tengo esencia de la misma manera que no tengo latido – continuo Talia, volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa triste – estoy aquí por una única razón – tomo las manos de Derek entre las suyas y planto un delicado beso en ellas, casi reverencial – cada nuevo alfa debe tener un guía, si aún estuviera viva ese debió haber sido mi trabajo – lo volteo a ver a los ojos – tuviste que hacer todo por ti, tú solo, sin nadie que te dijera si lo que estabas haciendo está bien o mal; pero lograste sobre ponerte a todo lo que el destino te enviaba – con cada nueva palabra el corazón de Derek latía con más fuerza.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta – intervino Stiles, haciendo que ambos lo voltearan a ver, la postura de Stiles había cambiado, ahora estaba casi a la defensiva, como si estuviera a punto de ser atacado por algo.

-Lo sé – contesto Talia con una sonrisa, antes de girarse a encarar al emisario – en este momento Derek ya no necesita un guía, ya es un alfa respetado por todos en su manda, es querido y él quiere – ella hizo una pausa, mirando insistentemente al joven a los ojos – sin embargo, tú aun no entiendes tus poderes – termino.

Esperen un momento.

¿Qué?

Se le quedo viendo un buen rato a la matriarca de los Hales, porque enserio ¿Qué?

Su cerebro estaba trabado en esa oración, le estaba diciendo que no volvió cuando su hijo se volvió un alfa ¿pero si volvía porque un completo desconocido venia y adquiría poderes mágicos?

-¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que pudo articular, lenta pero seguramente la furia se comenzaba a formar en su cuerpo, estaba enojado, sí, pero no por él, por Derek.

Como era posible que aquella mujer dijera algo tan poco sensible enfrente de su hijo ¿Que acaso no sabía todo lo que el alfa había tenido que aguantar? ¿Todas las malas jugadas que le hizo el destino?

-Tranquilízate Stiles – fueron las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de la mujer – si no te tranquilizas terminaras por romper todos los vidrios de la casa – ante esas palabras Stiles dejo escapar un poco del aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo – y para responder tu pregunta, cuando un emisario acepta su papel en la manada, cuando acepta sus poderes y deja que la tierra se integre en el mismo los ancestros de la manada eligen a una persona para que guie al nuevo emisario, para que lo lleve a costa segura y siempre mantenga protegida a la manada – ella sonrió – los emisarios son, además de los alfas, las personas más poderosas de la manada, quienes la mantienen unida y segura, es por eso que se necesita mayor entrenamiento para ellos, necesitan mantenerlos en orden, ayudarlos a encontrar un balance consigo mismos y con su magia –

Stiles volteo a ver a Derek, realmente no le interesaba lo que ella le estaba diciendo, si era importante se lo repetiría tarde o temprano. En ese momento lo más importante para él era asegurarse de que Derek estuviera bien.

Pronto sus miradas se encontraron, y pudo ver claro en los ojos cambiantes de su alfa que esa situación le afectaba, claro que sí, pero no de una manera negativa, porque en ese instante parecía tan feliz de tenerlos ahí, de verlos, de saber que ambos podrían pasar tiempo juntos.

-Entonces me está diciendo que a partir de ahora usted será mi guía – pregunto, aun sin apartar su vista del alfa.

-Si Stiles, no sé por cuanto tiempo sea, pero a partir de ahora yo soy la encargada de entrenarte – contesto Talia.

La habitación quedo en silencio después de eso, no había mucho más que se pudiera decir, y la verdad él ya se estaba cansando de tener experiencias tan extrañas cada dos por tres.

-bien, como eso ya quedo aclarado yo me retiro – se levantó del sillón y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta.

Cuando salió del loft dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, su vida se iba complicando cada vez más, se recargo un instante en la pared, poco a poco la adrenalina lo había ido dejando y ahora solo se estaba sosteniendo a base de pura fuerza de voluntad.

De pronto la puerta de se abrió, y ahí estaba Derek.

Un par de brazos lo estaban sosteniendo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Vaya que se sentía bien estar así, dejo que sus propios brazos vagaran hasta llegar al cuello del alfa, y ahí comenzó a masajear lentamente en pequeños círculos.

Ese tipo de contacto, la intimidad que venía con él en ocasiones lo confundía, por que podía sentir como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo de una forma exagerada, como todo su cuerpo temblaba un poco, como en su interior comenzaba a crecer la sensación de _querer,_ de _desear_ y no sabía qué hacer con eso.

-gracias por estar aquí Stiles – le susurro Derek, sosteniéndose de él como si fuera quien lo mantuviera anclado al momento.

Se aferró a su alfa y no lo dejo ir por mucho tiempo.

Pasaron algunas semanas.

El shock de la manda al ver a su madre era algo que siempre lograría sacarle una sonrisa; la forma en la cual la miraban con adoración, como se ella hubiera colgado las estrellas.

La forma en la cual ella los guiaba con delicadeza y con cariño, buscando la mejor forma de hacerles entender las cosas.

En ocasiones eso le hacía preguntarse qué hubiera pasado ¿Cómo serían las cosas si Kate nunca hubiera entrado en su vida?

Suspiro, no tenía tiempo de arrepentirse, las circunstancias no se pueden cambiar, no importaba que tanto lo intentara.

Volteo su mirada al jardín, en donde Stiles y su madre estaban comenzando su entrenamiento vespertino.

Siempre le sorprendía ver las cosas de las que era capaz Stiles cuando se concentraba.

La semana pasada fue capaz de invocar un gran número de ninfas con solo un silbido, hace tres días logro hacer que lloviera dentro de la sala de estar (aunque después no logro secar los muebles y tuvieron que sacarlos al jardín). Con cada día que pasaba Stiles se estaba haciendo más fuerte, estaba controlando mejor sus poderes, y eso se reflejaba en su vida diaria.

La hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba ya no estaba a flote, si, seguía sin poder estar quieto demasiado tiempo, pero ya no tenía aquellos típicos tics que volvían a todos locos. Su mirada se volvió más madura, más sabia, como si con cada nuevo conocimiento fuera ganando además el recuerdo de algo, algo que lo mantenía anclado y unido con la realidad.

Y con cada instante que pasaba a su lado se daba cuenta que estaba más allá del punto de salvación.

Cuando llegaba la noche, era cada vez más difícil dejarlo ir, buscaba hasta la más mínima excusa para que se quedara un momento más, que no se tuviera que retirar a su casa, que se quedara con ellos en la casa de la manada…

Que se quedara con él.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano supo que Stiles tenía que quedarse en la casa.

El entrenamiento que tenía con su madre era cada vez más duro, y lo dejaba agotado casi al extremo, así que en esas ocasiones no tenía problema alguno cuando le sugería que se quedara a pasar la noche.

Al principio lo dejaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados, dejándolo tener su espacio personal que se acostumbrara a los sonidos y movimientos de la casa en la noche. Pero en cuanto vio que ya estaba completamente cómodo en el lugar comenzó el plan para hacerlo dormir en su habitación.

La primera vez que logro hacerlo fue pura suerte, ambos estaban tan cansados por la pelea de esa tarde que a ninguno se le ocurrió dirigirse a otro lugar, simplemente llegaron a la casa, abrieron la puerta y automáticamente se dirigieron a la habitación del alfa, se tiraron a la cama, uno al lado del otro, y se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos.

Si al otro día despertaron pegados el uno al otro, como si de piezas de rompecabezas se tratara bueno, no había nada malo en acurrucarse con amigos de vez en cuando.

La segunda vez tomo algo se convencimiento.

Fue después de una noche de películas, todos estaban apretados en el sillón grande del loft, viendo los créditos de la última película de DreamWorks, sin querer moverse y contentos de estar ahí.

Así fue por un rato hasta que Erica se levantó.

-Bien, yo me voy a mi habitación, esta noche realmente necesito dormir un rato, mañana voy a comenzar a trabajar en la cafetería y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día – con esas palabras se dirigió a las escaleras y les dedico un cansado gesto de mano, que se podría interpretar como un adiós.

Si había algo en lo que Derek era estricto era en que ni Boyd, ni Isaac podían dormir con Erica, ya los había dejado una vez y nunca cometería el mismo error.

Aun había días en los cuales no podía ver a ninguno de sus betas a la cara.

-Bien, creo que nosotros también nos retiramos, no tenemos nada que hacer mañana, pero en este momento realmente desearía estar en mi cómoda cama – dijo Isaac, levantándose y jalando a Boyd de la mano.

-Cada uno en su habitación – advirtió Derek antes de que sus betas terminaran de subir las escaleras.

Solo escucho risas como respuesta.

Debería haber invertido en sound-proof walls cuando pudo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, solo esperaba que no fueran tan ruidosos como para despertarlo.

-Bien, creo que es momento de que yo me vaya retirando también, mi papá se debe de estar preguntando donde estoy tan tarde – Stiles intento levantarse del sillón, sin embargo Derek no lo iba a dejar, acababan de tener una increíble tarde y aun no estaba listo para que se terminara.

Así que lo entretuvo, se puso a hablar sobre todas las cosas que le gustaron de la película, y sobre las coas que realmente odio sobre ella. Y Stiles le respondía, riéndose de sus comentarios, y discutiendo con él cada vez que algo no le parecía.

Cuando menos acordó los dos ya estaban bostezando, intentando mantenerse despiertos a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, así que hizo la oferta, era momento de irse a dormir.

Cuando Stiles escucho eso sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente antes de que un enorme sonrojo cubriera su rostro.

Sin embargo después de unas pocas negociaciones termino aceptando.

Y bueno si a la mañana siguiente despertaron en la misma posición en la que habían despertado anteriormente, ninguno de los dos se movió hasta después de media hora, era cómodo estar así.

La tercera vez que sucedió era la única en la cual no le gustaba pensar.

Ese día su madre quería intentar algo nuevo, así que les había pedido que dejaran la casa sola para que Stiles estuviera completamente concentrado.

Ese fue el primer signo de que las cosas no iban a acabar bien.

Durante todo el día Derek se la paso con su manda, intentando prestar atención a lo que decían, pero cada cierto tiempo revisaba su celular, esperando ver un mensaje de Stiles diciéndole lo cansado que era el entrenamiento, alguna anécdota chistosa o algo por estilo, sin embargo nada de eso había sucedido.

Ese fue el segundo signo.

Cuando al llegar a la casa se encontraron con su madre en el piso, a medio camino de desaparecer por completo supo que nunca debió abandonar la casa en primer momento.

Se encargó de que sus betas cuidaran de Talia y salió corriendo en la búsqueda de Stiles.

Lo encontró en el jardín, sentado frente a una persona que nunca creyó volver a ver en su vida.

Se acercó lentamente, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y no creía que fuera prudente hablarle a Stiles en ese momento.

Cuando estuvo frente a él sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir en su pecho.

Los ojos de su emisario estaban desenfocados.

Su mirada se desvió a la persona que estaba frente a Stiles, la bilis que se juntaba en su garganta rogaba salir, y él no estaba muy seguro de poder controlar ese reflejo.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la única persona que nunca había conocido, pero que no esperaba ver.

Claudia Stilinski lo miraba con los ojos llenos de terror y arrepentimiento.

Ella abrió la boca, como si intentara hablar, pero ningún sonido salió, haciéndola ver aún más frustrada con la situación.

Derek aparto sus ojos de la mujer y los posos de nuevo en Stiles, con cada momento que pasaba los temblores del adolecente aumentaban, al igual que el ritmo de su respiración.

No sabía qué hacer, se sentía inútil en situaciones como esa.

Estiro la mano, estaba a punto de posarla en el hombro del adolecente cuando una voz que nunca había escuchado lo detuvo.

-No lo toques – apenas fue un susurro, y por un instante no estuvo muy convencido de haberlo escuchado, hasta que se volvió a la madre de su emisario, quien se había levantado, y tenía una mano estirada hacia él – no lo toques en este momento – le repitió, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba instantes antes – si lo tocaras podría ser peligroso para él y para todas las personas alrededor –

Volteo su mirada a Stiles, y noto como el sudor comenzaba a empapar lentamente su camisa. La respiración cada vez más acelerada, y los ligeros temblores que con cada minuto que pasaba que hacían más obvios.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto. Se sentía impotente, viendo como el cuerpo de Stiles se forzaba más y más.

Estaba seguro que si continuaba así no habría forma de salvarlo.

-Tienes que distraerlo, hacer que pierda el control lo suficiente como para ya no tenerme atada a este lugar –

No era la mejor de las ideas, pero era lo único que tenía.

Lentamente comenzó a contarle a Stiles cosas sobre el día, lo que habían hecho los betas, que nuevas cosas compraron para la casa, todo lo que le venía a la mente y pensaba que a Stiles le podría gustar. Sin embargo nada parecía funcionar.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y posar una mano en el hombro de Stiles (que se jodieran las consecuencias) cuando recordó algo.

Sabía que no era jugar limpio, y que probablemente después su emisario se lo recriminaría. Sin embargo no había nada más importante para él que la seguridad de su emisario.

-Vimos a el sheriff hoy, estaba hablando de lo especial que va a ser este año la celebración del cumpleaños de tú madre – comenzó, preparándose para lo que venía – de cómo esta tan orgulloso de que ahora puedas hablar con él sin miedo, de cómo se alegra tanto de que tengas nuevos amigos – con cada nueva palabra casi podía ver como el control de Stiles se iba facturando – de cómo se sintió mal después de que dejaste de hablarle a Scott – y eso fue todo, simples palabras y el control férreo que mantenía Stiles se rompió, como si no fuera nada.

Derek lo tomo entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra sí, no quería pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Cuando se levantó y entro a la casa su mirada se dirigió al lugar en donde vio a Claudia Stilinski, la única evidencia que quedaba de que ella hubiera estado ahí eran unas pequeñas marcas de dedos en el pasto.

No les dijo nada a los betas, simplemente los dejo entrar a la casa, mientras el subía a su habitación, cerraba la puerta y dejaba que los eventos del día lo atraparan.

Dejo a Stiles en la cama, y unos minutos después se recostó el también, abrazando fuertemente a esa persona que era tan importante para él.

No se quedó dormido, simplemente monto guardia hasta el día siguiente.

Siempre viendo que nada molestara el sueño de Stiles.

Después del incidente con su madre las cosas se habían puesto intensas por un tiempo en la manada.

Nadie lo dejaba solo nunca, ya fuera en la escuela, en la casa, cuando volvía con su padre, siempre había alguien con él.

No los culpaba.

Así como ellos no lo culpaban a él.

Después de todo quien no quisiera tener aunque fuera un momento más para hablar con una persona que ya no estaba ahí.

Si, se había excedido un poco, y probablemente hubiera terminado muerto si no fuera por Derek, pero poder hablar de nuevo con su madre lo valió.

Aunque sabía que no podría volver a hacerlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

De lo único que no se quejaba de aquella incómoda situación era de sus interacciones con Derek.

El alfa lo seguía como si de un cachorro se tratara, siempre donde lo necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Y más ahora que podía invitarlo a dormir en su casa, sin que su padre se sintiera extrañado si los encontraba al otro día en el sillón, abrazados el uno al otro.

Sonrió.

En el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con lo sobrenatural nunca pensó que tantas cosas cambiarían.

Bajo la vista a su teléfono.

 **De Derek:**

 **Que tengas un buen día, y no olvides que hoy en la noche los betas quieren ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Illumination studios.**

No importaba que dijeran esos pequeños textos que Derek le mandaba en el día, nunca fallaban en hacerlo sonreír.

 _Yo:_

 _La película se llama Sing, y no podría olvidarlo ni aunque quisiera, Isaac lleva toda la semana emocionado por esa historia._

Camino un poco más rápido, ya veía a Isaac y a Erica, lo más probable es que lo estuvieran esperando para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Esperaba que ese día sirvieran algo mínimamente comestible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de saludarlos sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él. Era una mirada tan pesada que por un momento se quedó sin aire.

¿Quién lo estaba viendo de esa manera?

Lentamente volteo a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con problemas. Sin embargo el pasillo estaba casi vacío, y parecía que las únicas personas que estaban ahí eran Isaac, Erica y él.

Devolvió su mirada al frente, y se encontró con los rostros tensos de ambos betas.

Parecía él no era el único que lo había notado.

Camino con mayor velocidad hasta donde estaban ellos, sintiendo como su magia comenzaba a alzarse con cada momento que pasaba.

-Stiles – comenzó Erica, había algo en el ambiente, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera corrompido – no sé qué está pasando, pero creo que necesitamos ir por Boyd – dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano.

-No estoy muy seguro de que nos dejen hacerlo – susurro para sí mismo Stiles, el sentimiento de pesadez no se disipaba, y con cada momento que pasaba podía sentir como su magia rogaba por salir, que la dejara combatir lo que fuera que los estuviera acechando.

-Aun así tenemos que intentarlo – contribuyo Isaac, apretado más el paso, hasta casi estar corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

No importaba en qué dirección fueran, sentía el peso de aquella mirada, y en ocasiones juraba que podía escuchar una respiración cavernosa detrás de ellos.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos – le dice Erica, arrastrándolo detrás suyo.

Intenta mantener el ritmo que llevan ambos betas, pero sabe que no durara mucho, el cansancio ya se está comenzando a notar.

Unos segundos después doblaron la última esquina que los separaba del aula en donde sabían que se encontraba Boyd.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llagar lo escucharon. Un sonido suave que les puso los pelos de punta.

Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo notaba ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos? Estaban en hora de receso, al menos debería haber algunas personas yendo a sus casilleros.

Llegaron al aula, y se encontraron con que Boyd llevaba tiempo buscándolos, pero no había logrado encontrarlos hasta ese momento.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Estaba a punto de decírselo a los betas cuando la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo que su magia saliera, que reconociera el lugar, tenía que familiarizarse con su atacante.

Y en la puerta se encontraba la última persona que esperaba ver.

-¿Danny? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, intentando controlar un poco su magia, pues parecía que esta en cuanto salió de su cuerpo ya no estaba muy interesada en entrar de nuevo.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que los encuentro, no había visto a nadie en la escuela – Intento acercarse a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Erica estaba en su garganta.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es Danny? ¿Que no nos está mintiendo? – Apretó la mano que tenía en la garganta del chico – hasta hace un momento no había nadie en los pasillos, y ni Isaac, ni Boyd ni yo lo escuchamos venir – además de que no logro escuchar el latido de su corazón -

Escucho a los otros dos betas gruñir quedamente detrás de él acercándose lentamente a donde estaba Erica con el chico.

Eso lo extraño, pero antes de darles la orden a los betas de que acabaran con lo que fuera aquello decidió aplicar una pequeño test que Talia le había enseñado al principio de su entrenamiento.

Cerró los ojos, y lentamente dejo escapar todo el aire de su cuerpo, hasta que sintiera como el vacío se formaba en su pecho. Cuando lo logro abrió los ojos y se concentró en el rostro de Danny, si escondía algo él lo notaria de inmediato.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada sucedió, estaba a punto de decirle a Erica que lo soltara cuando lo vio.

Era una cosa que no sabía cómo describir, algo obscuro que pululaba en el rostro bien parecido de Danny. Como si se tratara de una masa que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Cerró los ojos, algo estaba muy mal en la escuela.

-tenemos que ir con Deaton, no entiendo que sucede – les dijo a los otros tres, aun sin abrir los ojos, tenía que procesar lo que fuera que vio – y en este momento arriesgar que esa cosa infecte a Talia está fuera de la cuestión – si algo aprendió en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la mujer era que no importaba lo que pasara, aun podía ser infectada por muchas cosas del mundo físico.

-¿con Deaton? – cuestiono Isaac inseguro.

Y lo comprendía, o vaya que si, después de todo el veterinario seguía siendo fiel a Scott, con eso de ser un alfa verdadero y todo aquello. Pero sabía que necesitaban su ayuda, aquello era algo que no conocía.

Decir que no le molestaba seria mentir.

-Sí, puede que no sea el mejor aliado, pero en este momento necesitamos a alguien que sepa que está pasando – volteo a ver al hawaiano y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Solo esperaba que si Danny aún estaba debajo de aquella cosa no les pusiera una orden de restricción, bastante tenía con la de Jackson.

Salir de la escuela fue difícil, seguían teniendo la sensación de que alguien los observaba, que seguían cada uno de sus pasos, y que de un momento a otro serian atacados.

Pero al final lo lograron.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, ahora entendía porque las personas paranoicas lo tenían tan difícil. Aquella sensación era una de las peores cosas que había sentido en su vida.

Tomo su celular y abrió un nuevo texto.

 _Yo:_

 _Vamos con Deaton, algo está pasando, te vemos allá_

Presiono enviar y encendió el Jeep.


	3. You had to find it all things go

Estaba sentado en la cocina, hablando con su madre.

Nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, pero la vida siempre lo sorprendía con cambios inesperados.

La escuchaba hablar y era como si nada hubiera cambiado, como cuando él era un niño y veía a su madre cocinar, cantando y moviéndose por la cocina con los diferentes instrumentos en las manos.

Sin embargo cuando volteaba alrededor era cuando lo notaba, las cosas habían cambiado de un modo drástico.

Eso le entristecía; pero sabía que sin esos cambios nunca hubiera podido conocer a las personas que ahora formaban parte de su manada.

De repente comenzó a sonar su celular, con el tono típico de Stiles. Sonrió, lo más probable era que su hiperactivo emisario ya estuviera aburrido de sus clases.

Cuando abrió el mensaje sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, después de tanto tiempo de paz no debería hacérsele extraño que algo comenzara a pasar en Beacon Hills.

Volteo a ver a su madre y por un instante pensó en llevarla también.

Sabía que Deaton se llevaría una enorme sorpresa al ver a Talia Hale entrar a su clínica.

Sin embargo en cuanto ese pensamiento surgió fue aplastado por la voz de Stiles diciéndole que no era buena idea que nadie más que ellos supieran que Talia estaba ahí.

-Tengo que irme – dijo en voz baja, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta.

-ten cuidado – respondió su madre.

Volteo a verla una última vez antes de salir de la casa.

Sabía que ella podría seguirlo si quisiera.

Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Manejo al limité de velocidad por la ciudad, no le convenía encontrarse al Sheriff en ese momento.

Cuando llego con Deaton se encontró con el Jeep de Stiles en la parte de afuera. Ese auto era tan usado por la manda que ya olía como todos ellos. Sin embargo algo lo perturbo, superficialmente había un nuevo olor, que era familiar, sí, pero también apestaba como nada que Derek hubiera olido antes.

Entro a la clínica y se concentró en la voz de su manada.

-Vas a esperar a que Derek llegue para explicarnos que está sucediendo – Stiles, como siempre era lo primero que sintonizaba, porque hasta ese momento era la persona más importante para él.

-Creo que ustedes podrían explicárselo después, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – Deaton. No sabía cuándo paso, pero el atisbo de confianza que sentía por el hombre se evaporo rápidamente, en esos momentos tenía que luchar todos los instintos que le gritaban que entrara ahí a proteger a su manada. Quería saber cuál era la respuesta de los demás.

-Pues entonces no tendrás que esperar mucho – dijo Erica.

Lo habían escuchado.

Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró directamente con el rostro sonriente de su rubia beta.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto, acercándose a donde estaba Stiles.

Ni siquiera volteo a ver al veterinario, podía explicar lo que fuera, pero siempre confiaría más en la versión que Stiles tenía de las cosas.

-Algo en la escuela, aún no sabemos que es, solo sabemos que evita que los lobos escuchen el latido del corazón de las personas, y que sentimos como nos observaban todo el tiempo – dijo su emisario, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Volteo a ver la habitación y fue cuando vio al chico hawaiano que era amigo de Jackson.

No había escuchado su corazón, ni lo había olido.

Sintió como el pánico comenzaba a crecer en su estómago. Ese tipo de cosas nunca significaba nada bueno.

Si, había olido algo afuera, en el Jeep de Stiles, pero solo ligeramente, tanto que si no conociera tan bien esas esencias no lo hubiera distinguido.

Su mirada viajo a Deaton, quien los veía con una pizca de remordimiento y miedo que no esperaba.

-No hay mucho que pueda decirles – comenzó el veterinario – este tipo de seres no son muy conocidos en esta dimensión, casi nunca entran, y cuando lo hacen lo único que quieren hacer es causar caos, en ocasiones puede ser en forma de bromas, pequeñas cosas que vuelven locos a los humanos, sin embargo también pueden causar guerras, muerte y destrucción, dependiendo del ser que entre y cuánto tiempo lleve en este lugar – se acercó a donde se encontraba el adolescente y lo tomo del rostro, obligándolo a verlo – pueden tomar la forma que quieran, pero siempre prefieren tener recipientes, personas a las que todo el mundo considera buenas, de quienes no dudarían, aquellos a los que los demás van por consejo – lentamente volteo a ver a Stiles – se me hace extraño que aún no fueran por usted señor Stilinski –

Eso tenso a Derek y a la manada de inmediato, y si no se equivocaba todo en la habitación habían comenzado a escuchar el rítmico latir del corazón de Stiles.

-No se preocupe por eso, ahora más que nunca creo que es imposible que algo me posea – dijo Stiles sonriendo.

-Si eso es lo que cree señor Stilinski – continuo Deaton – nadie sabe exactamente como deshacerse de ellos, no hay muchos mitos, y la mayoría de las escrituras están en un idioma que muchos ya no hablan – el veterinario se acercó a su escritorio – por el momento creo que lo mejor es que mantengan al señor Malehani vigilado en lo que consigo a alguna persona que sepa leerlo – el tono de voz les dijo que ya había terminado con ellos.

-vaya, eso nos sirvió tanto – comento Stiles en lo que salían de la clínica, los cuatro adolescentes iban frente a él. Boyd e Isaac tenían sus brazos sobre los hombros de Danny, para cualquier persona que pasara parecería como si estuvieran compartiendo un abrazo fraternal, sin embargo él sabía que era la mejor manera de mantener a Danny bajo su control.

-Que esperabas de Deaton, siempre ha sido así de útil – señalo Isaac, mientras caminaba de regreso al Jeep.

\- ¿entonces que vamos a hacer con Danny? – inquirió Boyd, deteniéndose unos metros antes de llegar al Jeep – Stiles dijo que no era buena idea tenerlo cerca de Talia, así que no podemos llevarlo a la casa, y no creo que a nuestros padres les haga mucha gracia que uno de nuestros compañeros se quede por más de tres días con nosotros – denoto, y como siempre tenía razón.

Busco la mira de Stiles, había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, sin embargo tenía que confiar en que su manada podía con todo lo que la vida le tiraría.

-Puede quedarse conmigo – dijo Stiles, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

Sabía lo que los demás estaban pensando, él también lo pensaba. No estaba seguro que fuera la mejor idea que un espíritu, cosa, lo que fuera, capaz de poseer a una persona se quedara en casa Stilinski.

-Stiles – empezó, pero fue detenido por la mirada dura de su emisario. Esa mirada hablaba de muchas cosas, cosas dolorosas que nadie más que ellos dos conocían, suspiro – si crees que puedes con ello confió en ti – termino diciendo, porque no le quedaba de otra, quería que Stiles continuara confiando en él.

La sonrisa que recibió en respuesta iluminaria hasta los días más obscuros.

Solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

Si esa cosa estaba poseyendo a Danny eso podía significar que podría estar poseyendo a otras personas.

No estaba seguro de esa teoría, y por eso aún no se la decía a la manada. Sin embargo mantenía los ojos abiertos, y al menos dos veces por día ponía en práctica la técnica que le había enseñado Talia.

No quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

Los días seguían pasando y Deaton no les decía nada, cada vez que preguntaban contestaba de la misma manera "aun no, esto es tardado" y los sacaba de la clínica antes de que pudieran discutir.

En esa ocasión estaban en la cafetería, esperando a Isaac, cuando vio a Scott y a los demás al otro lado del lugar.

De inmediato agarro el hombro de Erica, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, aun se sentía mal cuando recordaba las palabras de quien había sido su mejor amigo.

Erica lo volteo a ver con cara de estar a punto de asesinarlo cuando vio a los otros, de inmediato se tensó, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Boyd puso una mano sobre su otro hombro.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo – les recordó.

Era verdad, no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo estaban esperando a que llegara Isaac para poder ir a almorzar a otra parte.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era revisar que no hubiera más personas poseídas por aquel extraño espíritu.

Se concentró y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos casi se cae de su asiento.

Mientras que Danny tenía apenas algún tipo de humo a su alrededor Scott, Lydia, Allison y otras dos personas habían casi desaparecido detrás de aquello.

No sabía cómo tomar aquella revelación.

¿Acaso todo lo que dijo Scott no fue por su propia voluntad? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo notaran antes?

Se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa, tenía que salir de ahí.

Corrió hacia su Jeep y se dirigió al único lugar en donde se sentía seguro.

Llego a la casa Hale y estaba a punto de bajarse del jeep cuando una horrible duda lo asalto.

¿Qué pasaría si Derek estaba igual que los otros?

Sintió como el oxígeno se le iba de los pulmones, no eso no, lo que fuera menos eso.

Sabía que su no salía pronto del jeep iba a terminar teniendo un ataque de pánico que no podría controlar, pero el miedo lo anclaba al asiento.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el rostro de Derek apareció frente a él. Y las manos grandes y conocidas lo tomaron por los hombros.

-¡Stiles! – ese tipo de preocupación no se podía fingir.

Aún tenía algo de energía, tal vez podría lograr ver si sus miedos eran infundados. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo el rostro de Derek seguía frente al suyo, con los ojos preocupados y las cejas unidas en su frente.

Sonrió y levanto la mano, Derek seguía siendo Derek, su alfa, el único ser en el cual confiaba con su vida. La paso lentamente por el rostro conocido. Tantas cosas habían cambiado.

Antes de perder la conciencia pensó que tal vez lo que más habían cambiado eran sus sentimientos.

Le comenzaba a preocupar la frecuencia con la que Stiles perdía la conciencia.

Sabía que su emisario no era ninguna damisela en peligro, pero eso no significaba que no necesitara ser rescatado de vez en cuando.

Se acurruco más al lado de Stiles y aspiro lentamente su aroma.

Entendía que no era la mejor de las ideas, pero necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos unos momentos, recordarse que estaba bien y que nada malo le iba a pasar, que él estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Poso su mano en la mejilla del chico, conforme el tiempo pasaba sus sentimientos por él iban creciendo, haciéndose más fuertes y más difíciles de negar, en ocasiones incluso llegaba a preguntarse qué pasaría si Stiles le correspondiera.

Pero sabía que todo eso no era más que un sueño, porque su emisario nunca podría verlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, donde nadie podía verlo ni juzgarlo se daba el lujo de adorar a Stiles con la mirada, de soñar con otro tiempo, con otra historia.

De repente Stiles se movió, hasta quedar totalmente pegado a Derek, con la cabeza en su hombro y respirando el mismo aire.

Su respiración cambio un poco y así Derek supo que estaba despierto.

-¿Qué paso Stiles? – pregunto suavemente, comenzando a pasar su mano por el suave cabello del contrario, si le molestaba no dudaba que Stiles le diría de inmediato – tuviste un ataque de pánico en el auto, hace mucho que no tenías uno tan fuerte como para hacer que perdieras el conocimiento – masajeo lentamente el cuero cabelludo del chico, deteniéndose solo cuando Stiles apretó su camiseta - ¿Stiles? – volvió a cuestionar, en esta ocasión intentando que el adolecente lo mirara.

-Ellos también – fue la respuesta que escucho.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes Stiles? –

-Ellos también están poseídos Derek, tal vez solo fue la posesión, tal vez no quería decirlo, tal vez todo este tiempo ha estado pidiendo ayuda y yo nunca lo he escuchado – la velocidad con la que estaba hablando Stiles no eran normal, parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire, y había comenzado a temblar.

Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, e intento darle todo el confort que podría necesitar, en ocasiones aun se sentía increíblemente perdido en eso de ayudar a las personas a sentirse mejor.

Después de unos segundos en silencio él volvió a hablar.

-¿de que estas hablando Stiles? ¿Quiénes están poseídos? – cuestiono.

-Scott, tal vez Lydia, aunque no te podría decir sobre Jackson o Kira, Jackson siempre ha sido un idiota egocéntrico que hace que todos se alejen de él, y a Kira apenas la conozco –

-¿Poseídos? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? – se separó un poco de Stiles y clavo su mirada en los ojos de su emisario.

Sabía que había muchas cosas que no entendía en Beacon Hills, pero llegar hasta el punto de posesión, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar nunca escucho hablar de nada parecido.

-tengo que hablar con Talia – fue todo lo que escucho como respuesta.

El chico se levanto de la cama, caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación lo volteo a ver, con el rostro sorprendido y algo apenado.

-¿no me acompañaras? –

Y vaya si eso no hizo que su interior se llenara de mariposas.

-Siempre Stiles – respondió.

La platica con la matriarca de los Hales había sido dura y larga.

Pero al menos ahora sabían que estaba sucediendo.

Y la razón por la cual Beacon Hills parecía ser un enorme faro para todo aquello que fuera sobrenatural.

Debió haberlo sospechado desde el principio.

¿Qué clase de emisario era si no podía sentir el pulso de magia que vivía en la tierra misma?

(No importaba que la razón por la cual se hizo un emisario fuera que esa magia lo hubiera elegido, que lo hubiera imbuido en todos aquellos secretos y suaves pulsos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme entrenaba)

Haber sido poseído por el Noguitsune no fue una experiencia placentera, y si bien ahora estaba sanando, lenta pero seguramente, en ocasiones seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si alguien no lo detenía.

Por lo que Talia le había dicho la única forma de sacar aquella cosa del cuerpo de sus amigos era que algo incluso más fuerte entrara en ellos.

Y para que eso pasara primero tenía que someterse a Stiles. Hacer un contrato con él y lograr que le hiciera caso no importaba lo que pasara.

Obviamente él no estaba nada de acuerdo con aquel plan.

No quería tener nada que ver con todo eso de la posesión de nuevo, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo…

Esos eran sus amigos, y ahora ellos también estaban sufriendo todo aquello que le paso a él.

-¿Qué piensas? – Escucho la suave cadencia de la voz de Derek detrás de él, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente al saberse cerca al alfa.

-En si realmente tengo que hacer esto – desde que supo que es lo que tendría que hacer su cerebro estaba en un continuo estado de excitación y de miedo – sé que si logro hacerlo voy a poder ayudar a los demás, salvarlos, hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran – se quedó callado unos segundos – pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso suceda –

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, anclándolo, recordándole que ya no estaba solo.

-No importa lo que decidas Stiles, sabes que nosotros vamos a estar ahí para ti – Siempre diciendo lo que necesitaba oír. Derek era la persona que parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba justo cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿Esta mal que a pesar de que ya sabemos todo esto aún sienta resentimiento contra Scott? – tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que simplemente se preparó para el golpe emocional.

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos.

-No sé qué decirte Stiles, no sabemos que tanto fue lo que hizo aquella entidad, si realmente está controlando a Scott o si simplemente le da ideas y es su decisión actuar con respecto a ellas – comenzó Derek, pasando lentamente su mano por la espalada de Stiles – lo único que sabemos es que Scott te dijo todas esas cosas y ha estado buscando una forma de hacerte daño, sin embargo fue tú mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, creo que aquello que resientes es no haberte dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal –

Por eso amaba a Derek.

Y estaba tan jodidamente acabado, porque sabía que en ningún momento un ser tan generoso y perfecto como Derek Hale correspondería sus sentimientos.

A menos que sintiera algún tipo de culpa por ellos.

Por eso más le valía quedarse callado, guardar todo aquello que el alfa le hacía sentir para sí, no necesitaba ser otra persona en la larga lista de aquellas que le hicieron daño a Derek.

-¿Crees que debería hacerlo? –

-Creo que es tú decisión Stiles, nosotros no somos nadie como para forzarte a hacerlo o no – sintió como una de las manos llegaban a la parte trasera de su cuello, y se quedaba ahí, simplemente sosteniéndolo – solo has lo que creas correcto –

Sintió el suave rose de unos labios sobre esa zona sensible y se derritió un poco más contra el alfa.

En ocasiones le gustaría poder imaginar que podría pasar si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad.

Nervioso.

No estaba nervioso.

Estaba aterrorizado.

No quería que Stiles volviera a tratar con cualquiera de aquellas cosas.

No deseaba ver de nuevo la mirada perdida y obscura que venía junto a la posesión.

De tan solo pensar en que las cosas pudieran salir mal, en que tendrían que matar a Stiles, en tan siquiera tener que hacerle daño, sentía como su cuerpo y sus instintos se rebelaban contra esa idea.

Pero más que nada entendía que aunque quisiera nunca podría detener a su emisario.

Era demasiado testarudo.

Así que solo podía hacer una cosa.

Estar ahí, no importaba lo que pasara.

Y si todo salía mal, acabar con la amenaza antes de que cualquier otro lo hiciera.

Nadie más que él tendría las manos manchadas de sangre.

Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, antes de cerrar un poco más su agarre en el cuerpo suave que estaba recostado sobre él.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase – susurro en forma de promesa, para Stiles, y para el mismo.

No tenía otra opción.

Todo debía salir bien.

Dormir con Derek se había convertido un hábito.

Descansar ambos en la misma cama, y despertar enredados el uno al otro.

En ocasiones en el loft, en ocasiones en su casa, pero siempre juntos.

Esperaba que eso no se detuviera en un buen tiempo, que incluso cuando Derek se consiguiera una persona con la cual pasar la vida, de repente siguiera apareciendo en su casa, metiéndose bajo las mantas y apretujándolo contra su cuerpo.

Un sueño imposible, lo sabía.

Por eso disfrutaba de esos suaves momentos en la mañana, en donde uno no está ni dormido ni despierto, si no en un entre sueño, en un lugar en donde no había problemas si pasaba sus dedos lentamente por el rostro conocido para luego dejar pequeños besos por allí y por allá. En donde se podía permitir desear aún más.

Pero siempre despertaba por completo, y recordaba que la realidad no era lo que él hubiera querido.

Sin embargo no se quejaba.

Aunque fuera por momentos aún tenía aquello que más quería al lado suyo.

Sonrió un poco antes de levantarse, aún faltaba una semana antes de que pudiera realizar el ritual para poder llamar de nuevo a aquel espíritu japonés. Estaba nervioso y la verdad… aterrorizado.

No sabía si podría ganar de nuevo contra aquella cosa.

O si iba a querer hacerlo cuando se encontrara fuera de la realidad.

Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

No podía dejar que más personas sufrieran por algo que los habían obligado a hacer, por algo sobre lo cual no tuvieron control en absoluto.

No importa cuánto hubiera dolido para él.

Se metió en la ducha y dejo que el agua lavara sus temores.

Tres días más.

Solo tres días más y sabrían si Stiles era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir otro encuentro contar el Noguitsune.

Sabía que no podía acapararlo en aquellos momentos.

Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera nervioso al pensar que podrían ser los últimos días de Stiles. Todos parecían estar en constante movimiento, haciendo cosas que parecían normales a las personas que no conocían lo sobrenatural.

Los betas sacaban a Stiles a varias partes, al cine, a las albercas, a cualquier lugar en donde pudieran estar cerca de él, en donde pudieran tocarlo. Ellos eran los que intentaban hacerlo feliz, pequeños y grandes detalles, necesitaban saber que Stiles iba a estar bien. Que tendría la fuerza suficiente como para poder vencer a esa cosa.

Que regresaría a ellos.

Por eso él intentaba no interrumpir en aquellos momentos.

No importaba que tanto quisiera poder pasar ese tiempo solo con él.

Después de todo, si los betas tenían los días, él tenía las noches.

Tenía las palabras susurradas en la madrugada y los largos y elegantes dedos de Stiles apretados contra los suyos. Poseía las miradas suaves y los toques que eran más íntimos de lo que nunca lo había esperado.

Así que a pesar de que los betas pasaban todo el día pegados a Stiles él no les reclamaba ni se sentía apartado.

Porque aún tenía esos momentos solo para él.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba toda la manada se iba juntando, ya no para salir; si no simplemente para quedarse en el loft, pegados los unos contra los otros, intentando buscar una manera de luchar aquel miedo que con cada minuto iba creciendo.

En esos momentos siempre se aseguraba de apretar más a Stiles contra él.

Si las cosas salían bien, talvez seria el momento de por fin darle voz a sus sentimientos.

Sentía el terror en lo profundo de su alma.

Volver a tratar con aquel ser que les había hecho tanto daño.

Ver de nuevo aquella deformidad que incluso después de tanto tiempo aún seguía infiltrándose en sus pesadillas. Escuchar la voz que le había hecho dudar de la realidad misma.

Enfrentar de nuevo los hechos que lo habían hecho quedarse más roto.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir como las personas que estaban a su alrededor emitían aquel calor reconfortante. Recordándole que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir a su lado.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con la mirada verde de su alfa.

En pocas horas se enfrentaría de nuevo al demonio japonés. Sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho; entendía que ya no era la misma persona que había pasado aquella experiencia anteriormente, pero el nerviosismo podía con él. Por eso buscaba algo que le diera la capacidad para mantenerse tranquilo en la mirada de su alfa.

Y los ojos verdes estaban clavados en los suyos.

En ellos no había miedo, no había duda, como si Derek supiera que no importaba lo que pasara él saldría victorioso.

Y vaya, como quisiera creerle.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles supo que no había tiempo para mostrar temor.

Eso no era lo que el chico necesitaba.

Solo necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí con él, que le sostuviera la mirada, que le diera al menos algo de la confianza que el merecía.

Así que mantuvo su mirada en aquellos orbes color miel, simplemente brindándole todo el apoyo que podía en silencio.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, abrazarlo, mantenerlo cerca de él, no dejarlo ir, hacerle saber que tal vez era la persona más importante para él, que no importaba que pasara Derek nunca lo abandonaría. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no podía, aun no era el momento para que todo eso saliera de sus labios.

Tenía que esperar un poco más.

Y seguir teniendo fe.

Cerro los ojos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Stiles.

Todo era cuestión de seguir teniendo fe.

Sentía como el terror se iba apoderando de su cuerpo lentamente.

Ese era el momento.

Derek y los betas lo habían acompañado hasta ese lugar, y antes de que entrara lo habían sostenido con fuerza, como intentándole hacerle recordar que lo iban a estar esperando, aspirando su aroma y anclándolo a la realidad.

Cuando se separó un poco sintió como una parte de su humanidad de quedaba con ellos.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia adentro sintió como Derek lo tomaba entre sus brazos, y como el alfa lo apretaba contra su cuerpo como tantas otras veces había pasado en ocasiones anteriores.

-Vas a volver con nosotros Stiles, no tienes permitido perderte ahí, recuerda – sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas palabras.

Su vínculo con Derek, el vínculo que los unía como Alfa y Emisario parecía brillar conforme más tiempo pasaba en los brazos del mayor.

Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso y separo su cuerpo de aquel agarre que parecía querer mantenerlo anclado a ese lugar.

Ojos castaños se encontraron con ojos vedes, sabía que no podía prometer nada…

Pero que lo torturaran de nuevo si no hacia todo lo posible para poder volver con las personas que eran más importantes para él.

Dejo que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados, y supo que Derek entendió el gesto cuando lo soltó.

Les dedico una última mirada a aquellos que eran el tesoro más preciado para él.

Sin voltear atrás y con pasos decididos llego al Nemeton.

Ver como la figura de Stiles se iba haciendo más pequeña conforme más se acercaba a aquel maldito lugar hacía que si estomago se revolviera.

Él no debería estar ahí de nuevo.

Nadie de ellos debería tener que acercarse a ese maldito lugar más de lo necesario.

Y si por el fuera nadie tendría que hacerlo de nuevo jamás.

Volteo a ver a sus betas, podía oler su preocupación, su terror, sus ansias.

Que no daría con tal de poder decirles que todo iba a estar bien.

Llego a la base del Nemeton, y ya podía sentir como su piel se sentía pequeña en su cuerpo.

La magia del lugar era tan poderosa y tan antigua que con cada ocasión que respiraba podía sentir como iba penetrando lentamente en su cuerpo.

Aun tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Aun temía que el Noguitsune pudiera ser más fuerte que él.

Pero con cada nuevo paso que iba dando se iba sintiendo más seguro.

Había pasado más de un año desde la ultima vez que vio al demonio japonés.

Y en ese año muchas cosas cambiaron.

El era más fuerte.

Ya no era el chico asustado que sentía que no tenía nada que ver con aquellas personas a su alrededor.

Ahora tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Sonrió.

Horas pasaron.

La ansiedad que sentía en su pecho no se aplacaba por más que intentara pensar en la fuerza de la naturaleza que ahora era Stiles.

Confiaba en él con su vida.

Pero no sabía si podía confiarle la propia.

Suspiro de nuevo y continuo caminando.

Tenía que tener un poco más de fe.

-vaya, vaya, no esperaba verte de nuevo – aquella voz.

Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

-No era mi intención hacerlo – comento mientras comenzaba a caminar a donde se encontraba atrapado aquel ser.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era muy parecido al que se vieron por primera vez.

Paredes blancas, pisos blancos, y mucha iluminación.

Lo único que había de diferente en esta ocasión era la jaula.

Cuando Deaton le había dicho que habían acabado con el Noguitsune no le creyó.

Y tuvo una buena razón para no hacerlo.

Uno simplemente no acaba con un ser como ese.

Así que no se sorprendió al verlo en aquella jaula, una representación de lo que en algún momento debió haber sido el Nemeton, grande, poderoso, y letal.

No quería acercarse más de lo necesario.

-Aunque no lo fuera, estas aquí, dime Stiles, ¿aun te siguen gustando los acertijos? – con cada nueva palabra la voz de aquel ser parecía subir una octava, y al final de la oración parecía estar al borde de un grito.

Quería dar un paso atrás.

Pero sabía que si lo hacía aquella cosa vería el miedo que aun habitaba en su interior.

Y tenía que ganarlo. Su deber era conseguir el poder que se encontraba debajo de aquella podredumbre, aquello que aquel ser no sabía cómo controlar.

Lo necesitaba para poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Fijo su mirada de nuevo en el ¿rostro? de aquel ser.

Había ira, dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, irritación, desdén. Todo tipo de emociones negativas.

Cada una de ellas le decía exactamente lo que debía saber.

En aquel momento él era más fuerte.

En aquel momento, no había forma en que aquella cosa pudiera detenerlo.

Porque estaba en control.

Sonrió

-Claro que me siguen gustando los acertijos – levanto su mano y…

Sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier cambio en el latir del corazón de Stiles.

Si algo sucedía tenía que estar ahí.

Pero el fuerte latido seguía ahí, manteniéndose controlado, manteniéndose estable.

Sin algún cambio que le causara miedo.

Stiles estaba siendo fuerte.

Sonrió un poco.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tener algo de fe.

El poder fluía de su cuerpo, libre, como nunca lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que había estado aprendiendo a usarlo.

El Noguitsune seguía en aquella celda, atrapado y gritándole obscenidades, diciéndole en la voz más alta que nunca creyo escuchar cómo Stiles era una persona inútil, como nadie quisiera estar con el, como la manada lo estaba usándolo para su beneficio.

Era irónico que en algún momento aquellas palabras le pudieron haber hecho daño.

Pero ahora sabia mejor, entendía mejor.

-No importa lo que hagas Stiles, siempre vas a terminar lastimándolos, vas a terminar matándolos, como lo hiciste con Allison, como lo haces con Scott… - aquellas palabras aún seguían doliendo, abriendo una herida que sabía que aun no estaba cerrada del todo.

Pero no iba a dejar que algo así terminara con la concentración que había conseguido.

Tenia que ser tan fuerte como Derek pensaba que era.

Cerro los ojos.

Solo tenía que ser un poco más fuerte, más capaz, solo tenía que confiar en los lazos tan fuertes que lo unían con la manada.

Que lo unían con las personas que eran más importantes para él.

Cuando abrió los ojos supo que no había forma de detenerlo, que no importaba lo que intentara aquel retorcido ser, el iba a ser más fuerte.

Sintió como la energía se reunía alrededor del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Como si algo la estuviera jalando.

Como si alguien la estuviera llamando.

Y vaya si eso no lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Saber que su emisario, que su compañero, el dueño de todo lo que era él podía ser tan poderoso era algo que causaba que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo, de posesión y de deseo.

Cuando Stiles saliera de aquel lugar lo primero que haría sería por fin rendirse a ese poderoso deseo que lo quemaba por dentro.

Lo tomaría en sus brazos y…

-Podemos hacer un trato Stiles, sabes que no puedes destruirme, yo puedo ayudarte, hacerte más poderoso – sonrió.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Bajo su mano y dejo que aquella criatura respirara un poco.

-quiero que escuches muy bien lo que tengo que decir – comento en voz alta – no podrás hacer nada contra mí, no podrás hacer nada contra mi manada, no podrás hacer nada contra la ciudad en la que vivimos – sabía que eran demasiadas condiciones para ese ser, pero tenía que asegurarse de que aquellos que eran importantes para él no salieran dañados por alguna estupidez – a cambio de eso podrás causar todo el caos que quieras contra aquellos que considere enemigos, podrás dañar, ejecutar, y torturar – eran cosas con las cuales el nunca estaría cómodo, pero sabía que en ocasiones se necesitaban.

En especial con el mundo en que vivían.

Siempre iba a haber alguien que estuviera detrás de ellos.

Siempre iba a haber una nueva amenaza.

Y si tener a aquel ser a su comando lo ayudaba a mantener vivos a sus amigos.

Entonces que así fuera.

El Noguitsune se le quedo viendo unos segundos, como si estuviera considerando su oferta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías controlarme? –

Era una pregunta valida.

Y el no sabía la respuesta.

Pero algo muy dentro de él le gritaba que podría hacerlo.

Que no importaba que tanto lo intentara aquella cosa, nunca iba a ser capaz de liberarse de la correa que le pondría.

-no lo creo – dijo – lo sé –

Levanto de nuevo la mano, y cuando el Noguitsune se encogió en la jaula supo que tenía razón.

Y que desde aquel momento en adelante aquella cosa le pertenecía.

Bajo la mano lentamente y se volteo a donde sabía que estaba la salida.

-en algún momento llamare por ti, y esa jaula no será capaz de contenerte, saldrás de nuevo, pero si piensas, aunque sea por un momento en huir, rogaras por estar en esa celda de nuevo –

Y con eso salió de aquel lugar.

Cuando sintió la presencia de Stiles cercana a ellos casi suelta un grito de alegría.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por que los demás de la manada lo hicieron por él.

Stiles lo había logrado.

Y ahora venía hacia ellos.

Volvía a donde pertenecía.

De inmediato abrió sus brazos, no sabía si correr hacia el chico que lo volvía loco, o si esperar a que llegara a él.

Esas preguntas se respondieron de inmediato cuando sintió como un cuerpo golpeaba contra el suyo, de inmediato cerró sus brazos sobre aquella figura e inspiro un poco de aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco.

-estas bien, lo lograste, pudiste hacerlo – susurro una y otra vez contra el cabello de Stiles.

Los demás se les unieron ni un minuto después, pegándose contra ellos como si de lapas se tratasen.

Todos respiraban con dificultad, como si estar separados aunque hubiera sido por tan poco tiempo les causara dolor físico.

Así se mantuvieron un rato, todos en contacto, buscado recordarse que se encontraban bien.

Cuando llego el momento de separarse, él no dejo ir a Stiles, simplemente paso una mano por su cadera y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Porque se había prometido que en cuanto volviera a ver a Stiles lo tomaría como suyo.

Así que se inclinó un poco y rozo suavemente sus labios contra la frente del chico. Después, al notar que no había una reacción adversa se inclinó un poco más, y poso sus labios en los parpados que se encontraban cerrados.

Desde pequeño su madre siempre le decía que había diferentes formas de demostrar el amor.

De mostrarle a esa persona especial, que tan importante era para ti.

Y una de ellas eran los besos.

Si, un beso en los labios era un gran signo de intimidad entre una pareja.

Pero había algunos que tenían más importancia.

Un beso en la frente, en los parpados, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en el pecho…

Un beso en cada una de las partes del cuerpo que más amabas de esa persona.

Por eso se dedico a basar cada una de las partes que amaba de Stiles.

Cada uno de sus lunares.

Esos lugares que tenía sospecha que lo harían reír como histérico (y estaba en lo correcto).

Cada beso tenía un significado para él, y esperaba que Stiles lo entendería de esa forma.

Por eso no se detuvo hasta que por fin había llegado a los labios.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se separó un poco de aquel tibio cuerpo, y rio cuando noto como este lo seguía.

Antes de por fin tomar esa pecadora boca tenía que decirle al chico lo que quería.

Lo que esperaba.

Más, al ver como el emisario abría sus ojos supo que no había necesidad.

Stiles entendía.

Siempre lo había hecho.

Así que sonrió, como lo había estado haciendo desde que aquel hiperactivo adolecente le permitió ser una de las personas de su círculo más cercano.

Y por fin dejo que aquel pulso magnético que parecía vivir bajo su piel tomara el control.

Besar era algo que le causaba curiosidad.

Un beso podía significar mil cosas.

Amor, cariño, afecto.

Traición, dolor, una despedida.

Todo dependía de quien y en qué momento era otorgado.

Por ejemplo, sabía que aquel beso que estaba recibiendo solo podía significar una cosa.

Que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que no importaba que pasara, todo iba a estar bien porque por fin estaban juntos.

Como siempre debieron de haberlo estado.

Como lo estarían a partir de ese momento.

Así que cerro de nuevo los ojos, y dejo que sus brazos se movieran hasta estar envueltos en el poderoso cuello del alfa, sosteniéndolo contra sí, permitiendo que sus cuerpos entraran en mayor contacto.

Dejo que sus labios se abrieran bajo el suave toque de la lengua de Derek, que con cada instante que pasaba se fueran abriendo con más hambre.

Con más deseo.

Con ganas de ser devorados, y de devorar.

Sintió como su pulso se hacía más rápido, su respiración aumentaba de ritmo, todo su ser parecía estar pendiente de aquel beso.

Como si aquella fuera su única salvación, su redención.

Y vaya si él no daría su vida por poder continuar de aquella manera con Derek.

Por continuar con aquella sensación de estar completo, de por fin haber encontrado todas las piezas que lo hacían ser él.

Dejo escapar un suspiro entre besos y sonrió.

No importaba lo que pasara a partir de ese instante.

Sabía que podría con todo.

Besar a Stiles era como respirar después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Era como encontrar una galaxia a plena vista, que nadie más parecía notar, así que solo te pertenecía a ti.

Era como poder recordar todas aquellas hermosas cosas que su familia hacía sin sentir el dolor de la perdida.

Besar a Stiles era justo lo que necesitaba para recordar que las cosas estarían bien.

Tenían que separarse en algún momento, ver lo que lo betas tenían que reportar, escuchar como Deaton les daba muy poca información que ellos pudieron conseguir de una manera más sencilla, comenzar a trabajar en un plan que les ayudara a luchar contra aquellas cosas que estaban poseyendo a sus amigos.

Pero el cerebro de Stiles no podía pensar en nada de eso.

Lo único que podía procesar era la suavidad de los labios que se encontraban contra los suyos.

Siempre había pensado que besar sería una actividad que encontraría aburrida.

Tener que concentrase en una sola actividad por tanto tiempo, sentir tan cercana a una persona…

Si, eso no funcionaría para él.

Sin embargo, sentir aquel tipo de intimidad con Derek era algo de lo cual nunca intentaría huir.

Derek era su persona especial.

Se transformó en su primer pensamiento en la mañana.

En su último pensamiento en la noche.

En aquella persona a la cual le quería decir todo.

Sus éxitos, fracasos, miedos, todo aquello que lo hacía ser quien era.

Y ahora, al sentir como aquello labios acariciaban los suyos, no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro.

Las cosas por fin estarían mejor que bien.

La única razón por la cual se separó de aquel cálido cuerpo, fue porque escucho como Erica se aclaraba la garganta.

Varias veces.

Seguidas.

Fuertemente.

-Miren chicos, no es que no estemos felices de que por fin hayan dejado de lado la tensión sexual que los había estado ahogando desde que Stiles se unió oficialmente a la manda, pero si vamos a tener que verlos así de pegados todos los días entonces vamos a tener que pensar seriamente en unirnos a otra manada – dijo la chica, parada a pocos centímetros de ellos, como si hubiera estado dispuesta a separarlos físicamente si hubiera tenido que.

-vamos Erica, nos amas demasiado como para tan siquiera pensar eso – comento Stiles, con una sonrisa tonta.

Él había sido quien la puso ahí.

Esa sonrisa era su culpa.

No podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de eso.

-Sí, los amamos, pero si cada vez que vayamos al loft nos vamos a encontrar con ustedes dos besuqueándose en todas partes, entonces creo que lo mejor es que no lo hagamos –

\- Erica, no es como si fuera normal que ellos nos encontraran besuqueándonos en todas partes… oh espera – y era en momentos como esos en los cuales recordaba por que adoraba tanto a Isaac.

El chico sí que sabía cómo ser sarcástico.

-Bueno, ahora que por fin comenzaron a respirar de nuevo ¿Qué sucedió Stiles? ¿Ya tienes control de esa cosa? ¿estás bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la manada de Scott? –

Sintió como el orgullo llenaba su pecho, ver a Erica preocuparse de esa manera por Stiles, notar como los demás betas reaccionaban de esa manera cuando uno de los suyos se encontraban en peligro era signo de que habían crecido, que ya no eran los mismo tontos adolecentes que mordió en un momento de desesperación.

No escucho lo que Stiles contestaba, pero entendía que no necesitaba hacerlo.

Su emisario tenía los mejores planes.

Era la persona más capaz que conocía.

Y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, podía decir que le pertenecía completamente.

Escuchar a Erica formular algunas delas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza no lo molesto como en algún momento lo hubiera hecho.

Lo hizo sonreír e intentar separarse un poco del cálido cuerpo de Derek, cosa que el alfa no dejo, ya que en cuanto noto lo que quería hacer apretó más los brazos que se encontraban en su cadera.

Sintió como su sonrisa se ampliaba, siempre había sospechado que Derek sería una persona posesiva.

Eso no debería hacerlo sentir bien.

Pero bueno, no es como si alguien supiera que encontraba esos pequeños gestos como algo tierno.

Después de todo, Derek había sufrido lo suficiente como pagar los pecados de más de dos vidas.

Y él intentaría hacer todo lo necesario para que su alfa nunca tuviera que sufrir de esa manera, para que tuviera una vida feliz, por fin llena de todas aquellas cosas que el destino le había quitado cuando Kate Argent entro a su vida.

Aun no sabía si estaban juntos, si lo que el mayor quería con él era una relación, o si tan solo era una reacción por el gran estrés bajo el que se encontraban.

Fuera lo que fuera el estaría ahí para Derek.

Lo sostendría en los momentos que lo necesitara.

Tomaría su mano y no la dejaría ir hasta que se lo pidieran.

Lo besaría con desesperación y hambre, con el deseo de fundir sus almas tan juntas que nadie pudiera saber de quién era cual.

Lo aconsejaría cuando lo necesitara.

Guiaría a aquel alfa hasta la absoluta felicidad.

Porque no se merecía nada menos que eso.

Pero antes de hacer todo eso tenía que responder a las preguntas de Erica.

-Esto bien, y dentro de lo que cabe, tengo control del Noguitsune, aunque no de la misma manera en la que Crowley lo tiene de los hell hounds – al notar como los demás lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza dejo escapar un suspiro – no entiendo cómo es que aún no han visto Supernatural - ¿tú ya lo viste verdad Derek? – volteo a ver al alfa con esperanza, pero al ver como este sacudía su cabeza en negación no pudo evitar dejar salir un nuevo suspiro. Estaba algo decepcionado de ellos – Bueno, entonces para ponérselos fácil, no es que tenga control sobre las acciones del Noguitsune, pero al menos ahora sabe que si intenta hacer algo fuera de las reglas que le di, entonces tendremos problemas – termino, y dejo que su mirada viajara por el rostro de los betas.

En cierto sentido, tenía la abstracta noción que iba a encontrar miedo en alguna de sus miradas. No entendía la razón, ya que su cerebro sabía que no existía razón alguna para que los betas le temieran.

Sin embargo, solo encontró aceptación y orgullo en los ojos de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Si en aquel momento, pequeñas chispas azules salieron de sus manos, bueno, aun se encontraban contra el fuerte cuerpo del alfa, así que nadie las noto.

Sintió el suave calor de la magia contra su piel.

Parecía que el hecho de que nadie en la manada hubiera cuestionado a Stiles lo hizo un poco más que feliz.

Sonrió.

Hacer feliz a Stiles ahora más que nunca era una de sus prioridades.

-En cuanto a Scott, tenemos que hacer que todos estén en un mismo lugar, en otros momentos les hubiera dicho que es mucho más sencillo atacarlos uno por uno, pero en esta ocasión la ventaja que tenemos a nuestro favor es la sorpresa – se quedó en silencio unos segundos – y lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovecharla al máximo – hacer eso sería sencillo, aquellas cosas nunca esperarían un ataque directo, mucho menos de algo tan poderoso como lo era el Noguitsune.

Sonrió.

-Entonces, solo es cuestión de juntarlos a todos, ¿y lo demás te lo dejamos a ti? – cuestiono Isaac, Stiles no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado lo suficiente como para poner una mano en su hombro, pero como siempre, el beta parecía sentirse increíblemente orgulloso de su capacidad para escabullirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Pues no creo que esas cosas se vayan sin dar pelea, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta los recipientes que se consiguieron –

-Un alfa verdadero, una banshee, varios hombres lobos y un humano que tiene conocimiento sobre lo que ronda en la noche – comento Boyd con voz cansada – no entiendo por qué siempre están buscando a los seres con características tan peculiares, y en parte agradezco nunca estar en contacto directo con alguno de ellos –

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona Stiles se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar la forma en la que Boyd hablaba, pero en cierto sentido ya conocía al taciturno beta.

Sabía que debajo de toda esa fachada Zen existía un chico tan sarcástico como los otros dos.

-Lo importante ahora es acabar con esto, mañana en la mañana vamos a tener una reunión sobre lo que vamos a hacer con la manada de Scott y los posibles planes que podemos implementar – hablo Derek – pero por ahora quiero que vayamos al loft, todos necesitamos un descanso y algo de tranquilidad –

Stiles sonrió un poco, descansar no sonaba nada mal en ese momento.

-Podemos ver una película cuando lleguemos, llevo esperando todo el mes para poder ver de nuevo Guardianes de la galaxia, ¡quiero ver a ese baby Groot! – Erica había sido la única que había decidido irse con él. Los otros dos se subieron al Jeep de inmediato, y le gritaron que convencerían a Stiles para que los llevara a comprar algo de comida chatarra – Vamos alfa, oh alfa, no tienes que poner esa cara, se que en este momento preferirías estar comiéndote a Stiles, pero también tienes que pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con tus queridos y adorados betas – sabía que tenía razón, pasar tiempo con los betas era lo que hacía que una manada fuera unida.

Pero acaba de besar a quien probablemente era su alma gemela.

Y si los tres adolescentes estaban en una habitación con ellos, entonces lo único que podría hacer era tal vez abrazarlo, para su brazo por su hombro, atraerlo hacia sí y depositar una nueva caricia en aquella perfecta piel.

-Oh por amor a todo lo que sea sagrado – interrumpió sus pensamientos Erica – no se lo que estabas pensando, pero tienes que seguir haciéndolo, creo que nunca olí algo tan delicioso como lo que estabas emitiendo en este momento –

Sintió como su cara se enrojecía.

-cállate Erica –

\- lo que digas, oh, alfa –

¿Por qué sus betas no podían ser un poco más respetuosos?

No era mucho pedir.

Derek Hale lo había besado.

Sus labios habían estado en contacto.

Incluso por un momento hubo acción de lengua.

-No te puedes desmallar ahora Stiles, estamos en medio de la carretera y no tengo ninguna intención de ir cargando tú pesado trasero de aquí hasta el loft – la voz de Isaac lo arranco de su estado catatónico.

Pero ¿Cómo querían que se concentrara si Derek "Sourwolf" Hale lo beso como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado?

-Stiles, entendemos que apenas estas procesando lo que sucedió, y si necesitas detenerte por un instante para que tú cerebro lo racionalice entonces no tenemos problema alguno – y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Boyd era su favorito.

Salio de la carretera y poso si cabeza contra el volante.

Eso realmente sucedió.

No era su mente engañándolo.

No era una ilusión creada por el maldito demonio japonés.

Derek lo quería.

Derek quería estar con él.

Quería sostenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, y tal vez, tal vez, tener algo más con él.

Sintió como una risa histérica quería escapar de su garganta.

Ya no tenía que estar pensando en todo lo negativo, en las oportunidades perdidas ni en los obscuros instantes en los que la soledad amenazaba con aplastarlo.

Por fin encontró una persona a la cual volver.

De repente, una mano estaba en su espalda.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar.

Pero estaba tan feliz.

-Se que es mucho que procesar, pero sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí contigo, no importa lo que suceda – de repente ya no solo era una mano, sino un cuerpo completo pegado a su espalda.

No entendía como Isaac había logrado hacer eso.

Pero estaba realmente agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho.

Tomo un respiro y dejo que el calor del tibio cuerpo de su amigo se transmitiera.

Tal vez tenían razón.

Quizás por una vez las cosas en aquella ciudad por fin estarían bien.

Se tomo unos segundos más para respirar.

Y encendió de nuevo el jeep.

Aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Y lo más probable era que Isaac y Boyd aun quisieran llegar a comprar chucherías.

Llegaron al loft un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, pero no podía soportar un minuto más de la tortura a la cual Erica llamaba música. (Iggy Azalea es una artista que no todos comprenden Derek!)

Así que en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento apago el carro y casi le arranco el celular de las manos a su beta.

Una cosa era soportar los constantes comentarios sobre su felicidad.

Y otra muy diferente era escuchar más tiempo aquellos infernales sonidos.

Como alfa, tenía que poner una línea. Una que ninguno de los betas debían de cruzar.

Y eso siempre sería con respecto a la música.

Apretó con fuerza el celular que tenía en la mano.

-Si lo rompes me vas a tener que comprar otro y voy a poner música de Justin Bieber solo para joderte ahí –

Olviden cualquier comentario positivo que hubiera hecho sobre sus betas.

Son monstros disfrazados de buenas personas.

-ve subiendo al loft, al menos si quieres haber elegido las películas que veremos antes de que lleguen los demás – sabía que a Erica nunca le molestaría ver cualquiera de las películas que los demás eligieran, pero la chica tenía una especial obsesión con escoger primero.

-¡y tú te quedaras aquí como buen papá preocupon a esperar a que mamá y lo demás niños vuelvan! -

No es como si eso fuera algo malo.

Durante muchísimo tiempo pensó que nunca llegaría a tener nada de eso, una familia, una persona a la cual amar, un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Y ahora, años después de ese evento que cambio su vida para siempre, estaba ahí, esperando a que la única persona que podría amar volviera, mientras escuchaba como Erica hablaba con su madre, poniéndola al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

Y todo eso por el simple hecho de que se había negado a abandonar a Stiles.

Después de ese pequeño desastre, las cosas fueron extrañamente bien, llegaron a la tienda, compraron las cosas que necesitaban y se encaminaron de nuevo al loft.

En donde Derek los esperaba en la entrada.

por un instante pensó que las cosas se iban a poner realmente incomodas entre ellos, que Derek se iba a arrepentir o que le diría que solo fue un impulso, pero nada de eso sucedió, el alfa, como siempre, solo se acercó y le quito las bolsas de las manos, el único cambio fue el suave beso que deposito sobre sus labios y las apenas susurradas palabras.

-bienvenido –

Nadie lo podía culpar si se hubiera transformado en un charco de baba, como no hacerlo tras tan perfecta bienvenida.

Pero se recuperó rápidamente, tenía toda una noche que disfrutar con las personas que quería más que a la vida misma.

Decir que la noche fue un éxito sería poner las cosas cortas.

Si, antes se divertía con la manada, adoraba tenerlos a todos juntos bajo su techo, pero durante muchas ocasiones en la noche tenía que detener sus manos de ir un poco más allá, de atraer a Stiles más a su cuerpo.

Pero ahora no tenía que hacerlo.

Por fin tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz con la única persona que le importaba.

Y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Así que paso la noche entera pegado a Stiles, robando besos cada vez que podía, estando siempre en contacto, abrazándolo, mordiéndolo, jugando con él. Y haciendo a sus betas vomitar por la "ternura" que causaban.

Y si esa fue la primera noche que durmió con el conocimiento de que Stiles le pertenecía, y de que él le pertenecía a Stiles, bueno, no podía haber algo que lo hiciera más feliz.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto.

Aunque no se iba a quejar… demasiado.

Pues al despertar ese día se encontró como era ya costumbre, con el rostro del alfa a pocos centímetros del suyo, y dejo que sus manos vagaran por el rostro conocido.

Ya no tenía que inventarse mundos paralelos, ya no tenía que creer en otros universos, lo que más deseaba por fin estaba frente a él.

Y nada lo iba a detener con tal de proteger aquello que más quería.

Sabía que le había dicho a los demás que la mejor forma de enfrentarse con la manada de Scott era juntándolos a todos. Pero tenía otra idea.

No sabía si funcionaria.

O si caso podría llevarla a cabo.

Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Así que lentamente se levanto de la cama, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, tomo sus pantalones del piso y se los puso de nuevo.

Sentía como la magia corría por sus venas, y sabía que con una sola llamada el Noguitsune estaba a su disposición.

Sonrió.

Y estaba bastante seguro que esa sonrisa asusto a alguna de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Cuando despertó Stiles no estaba en la cama.

Eso no lo asusto, al menos no en un primer momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón en ningún lugar dentro del loft se levantó de inmediato de la cama.

Y justo al lado de almohada había una nota.

 _Sourwolf:_

 _No te prometo que todo está bien, pero creo que tengo controlada la situación, confía en mi ¿quieres?_

 _Stiles._

¿Por qué siempre el muy idiota iba y se metía en situaciones como esas?

¿Qué acaso no aprendía?

Su primer instinto era agarrar las llaves del auto y salir corriendo detrás de Stiles, protegerlo de cualquier cosa a la cual probablemente estuviera a punto de enfrentarse.

Pero…

Al mismo tiempo, él había visto el alcance de los poderes de su emisario.

Tal vez, tal vez solo debía dejarlo hacer las cosas a su manera.

Aunque eso no significaba que le iba a gustar.

Se puso el primer pantalón que encontró y tomo las llaves del camaro.

 **Yo:**

 **Voy a ir a casa de Scott, si no estas ahí hablando civilizadamente con él hare que los betas preparen la cena de mañana, dándole a Erica todo el poder sobre los spagettis, estas advertido.**

Sabía que era una amenaza vana, pero si no hacía algo se iba a volver loco.

Antes de irse le dedico una mirada a su madre, quien parecía estar muy interesada en una revista que estaba al revés.

Soltó un suspiro.

Ese iba a ser un largo día.

El texto de Derek le llego unos minutos antes de que llegara a la casa de Scott, e hizo que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Simplemente lo sabía.

Antes de ir a la casa de Scott fue a uno de los tantos restaurantes que había en la ciudad, la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento era distraerse.

Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que escogiendo el desayuno para todas las personas en su manada.

Entro al restaurante y dejo que los familiares olores lo distrajeran por unos momentos.

Melissa le abrió la puerta, y parecía tan feliz como extrañada de verlo ahí.

-¡Stiles! ¿Cómo es que casi nunca te veo por aquí? – mientras ella hablaba el se concentraba, tenía que ver si alguna de aquellas horribles cosas habitaba en el interior de la persona que había considerado una madre por mucho tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo único que encontró fue el rostro preocupado de Melissa y una pequeña luminiscencia que parecía provenir de ella.

-Es solo que he estado pasando más tiempo con Derek Ms. M, no se preocupe, por cierto ¿Scott está aquí? –

Una hora y media después se encontraba enfrente de la casa McCall, con los nervios de punta y los instintos a flor de piel.

Salió del camaro y lo primero que escucho fue la voz de Scott, quien parecía estar ¿pidiendo disculpas?

Sonrió, como casi nunca lo hacía.

Parecía que después de todo no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse.

Después de enfrentarse de nuevo contra el Noguitsune tener una lucha de voluntades contra eso que estaba poseyendo a su mejor amigo había sido como un paseo por el parque.

La parte más difícil fue lo que sucedió después, encontrase de nuevo con los ojos de Scott llenos de confianza y de cariño.

Se había sentido como un golpe en el hígado.

Y más cuando el rostro de su mejor amigo cambio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y si, parecía que recordaba todo lo que dijo mientras era vasija de aquella horrible cosa.

Así comenzaron las disculpas.

Cuando Derek llego estaba más que dispuesto a arrancarse el cabello antes de tener que escuchar como Scott se disculpaba de nuevo.

Después de Scott los demás fueron fáciles.

Aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle la fuerza de voluntad que tenía su emisario.

No creía que muchas personas pudieran hacer lo que el estaba haciendo, y mucho menos con la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

Pero eso lo hacía aún más bello.

Cuando hasta el último de aquellos espíritus había sido "exorcizado" (-Tienes que ver más supernatural Derek - -para que rayo quiero hacer eso! -) todos se dirigieron al loft.

Por qué ahora venía la parte más difícil.

Aprender a convivir.

De nuevo.

Sintió como una mano se aferraba a la suya, y volteo a ver a Stiles, quien lo estaba mirando con esos ojos inquisitivos tan suyos. Se inclinó un poco y deposito un nuevo beso en los labios de quien esperaba fuera su novio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso?! – y la voz en pánico de Scott valió cada segundo de risa que tuvo que sostener.

 _ **Un año después.**_

 _Yo:_

 _Sé que dije que estaba listo para esto, pero no creo que esté listo para esto, no quiero que Talia se vaya._

 **De: Derek**

 **Stiles, ya lleva más de un año aquí, y ya no puede enseñarte nada, tanto Cora como yo ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo con ella, creo que es el mejor momento para que pase de nuevo al siguiente plano.**

 _Yo:_

 _Detesto cuando te pones razonable._

 **De: Derek**

 **Lo sé, Scott y los demás vienen a cenar, ¿alguna orden en específico para esta noche?**

 _Yo:_

 _Si, no dejes que Jackson este cerca de Danny, estoy bastante seguro que está intentando seducirlo, y no podemos dejar que nuestro querido hacker caiga tan bajo. Y espérenme para cenar, no creo que esto se tarde mucho._

 **De: Derek**

 **Siempre Stiles, siempre.**

Y Stiles sabía que no solo se refería a la cena.

Por que las cosas siempre crecían.

Todas las cosas crecían.

En especial esos sentimientos que parecían hacer explotar su pecho.

Le sonrió una última vez al celular, lo guardo y dirigió sus pasos al Nemeton.

Aun había cosas que hacer.


End file.
